


Fidelis ad mortem (faithful unto death)

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben “heart eyes” Solo, Captain Rey Kenobi, Crime, Devoted Reylo, District Attorney Ben Solo, F/M, Flashbacks, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Law School, Law and Order AU, Law and Order SVU au, Lawyer jargon, Love, Mentions of Child Trafficking, Mentions of Rape, Pining, Rey Kenobi, Rey “he’s not my boyfriend” Kenobi, Slow Burn, They are both demi, They have HISTORY, mentions of child abuse, so much history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey is the captain of the special victim’s unit. Ben Solo is the district attorney representing the victim of a sex trafficking ring. Together they must take down the man behind the crime: Snoke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori for encouraging me.

* * *

Rey Kenobi was packing up case files from her desk and shoving them into her large purse. She had been awake for over 24 hours; working on the investigation into the local sex trafficking ring. Her eyes burned and her skin itched at the memories of what she had uncovered. It was all part of the job, but that never made it any easier.

 

Rey picked up her coffee cup—the sixth of the day—  and started to walk towards the doors leading out of the precinct. 

 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman standing in the lobby, looking around nervously as if she were lost. 

 

“Miss, can I help you?” Rey asked. 

 

The woman looked up at her and Rey realized that she was barely even a woman, she was a child. A teenager at most. She calmly walked over to the girl, holding out her hand as she spoke again. 

 

“Do you need help? I can help you.”

 

“Please,” the young girl started to cry. 

 

***

 

Rey had brought the girl back into the precinct and retrieved a jacket from her office to drape over the girl’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m Captain Rey Kenobi, what’s your name?” 

 

“Amy Drake.” 

 

Rey jotted down the name on her notepad and then returned her attentions to Amy. 

 

“Amy, how old are you?” 

 

“18.” 

 

“Amy, can you tell me what happened to you?” 

 

***

 

It took a few hours to get Amy to open up to her. Rey had given her a soda and a snack from the vending machine. She ate like she hadn’t been fed in days. 

 

When Amy had finally explained what happened, Rey had to hold on to her chair— her nails digging into the upholstery. Amy had been kidnapped when she was only 14. She lived in Omaha, Nebraska and was stopped by a man asking for directions. The next thing she knew, she was being forced into the car and driven away. 

 

“Is there a family that I can contact for you? What’s your mother’s name Amy?”

 

“I didn’t have— I was in foster care. That’s why nobody bothered looking for me.” 

 

Rey’s heart clenched tightly in her chest. This girl— this could have been  _ her. _

 

Rey’s parents were drug users and alcoholics. When she was only a year old, they had abandoned her in a legally condemned house. The police had found her, crying and calling out “mama.” 

 

The next five years, Rey spent in foster care. Her foster father, Unkar Plutt— a man that should never be allowed to foster children— made her work in his automotive shop, salvaging car scraps. Unkar cheated people out of their money and he was soon caught by the local authorities. 

 

She had thought that she would be placed with another foster family, but the lead investigator brought her home for the weekend. His name was Ben Kenobi. He was old enough to be her grandfather. Ben and his wife Satine never had children of their own. Rey didn’t ask why but she got the impression that they had tried and failed, then thought it was too late. 

 

Ben and Satine Kenobi adopted her and she grew up in a home that she never would have thought possible. One that loved her unconditionally. If Ben and Satine hadn’t have adopted Rey… this could have been her. Another nameless, faceless nobody. 

 

The corrupt foster system failed Amy. Rey wouldn’t. 

 

***

 

Rey took Amy to the hospital and excused herself while Amy was getting examined. It was late, 2 a.m. to be exact, but Rey knew that she needed to make a call. 

 

She walked out of the hospital to the street where she got service for her phone and placed the call. She put her phone to her ear as the phone rang a few times, then a deep set voice answered. 

 

“Ben Solo, District Attorney.” 

 

“Ben, it’s Rey.” 

 

“Hey sweetheart.”

 

“Don’t call me that. Listen… I think we’ve finally got him.” 

 

“Fuck, are you serious Rey?” 

 

“Yeah, we’ve finally got Snoke. We can take him down.” 

 

“Where are you now?” Ben asked. 

 

“I’m at the hospital with one of the victims. Her name is Amy. You should get down here and meet her.” 

 

“I’m leaving now.” 

 

***

 

Rey was the youngest person to become captain in the state of New York. It was all thanks to their previous captain, Luke Skywalker, who had become somewhat of a mentor to her. When Luke was captain of the special victims unit, Rey was just an officer. Though she had met Luke years prior. 

 

Rey’s adoptive father, Ben Kenobi, lived next door to Luke Skywalker. They both worked in law enforcement and Ben Kenobi had known the Skywalkers for quite some time. As Rey grew older, she met Luke’s nephew, Ben Solo. 

 

Ben was four years older than her and she had harbored a crush on him. When she turned 18, she lost her virginity to him the night before he left the state to go to law school. He had wanted to be together, but Rey insisted that he put his academics first. They would find each other again once they both finished up school. 

 

Ben was her best friend. Her first love. And they did find each other again. But Rey didn’t want to lose what they had. What they were to each other. She needed him in her life and perhaps it was selfish of her— but she didn’t want to risk losing him. 

 

She was terrified of losing his friendship, or their relationship dissolving due to a bitter break up. Ben was her family, he had always been there for her when she needed him. 

 

Rey thought back to the first time she met Ben…

 

_ It was a brisk autumn day in late October. Rey was 11 years old. Ben and Satine had been invited to Luke’s for a cookout. Rey had never been keen on social interaction. Due to her prior upbringing in the foster system, Rey had an intense social anxiety. It was something she had to work on with going to school and meeting new people.  _

 

_ As her parents were busy conversing with Luke, Rey snuck off to get away from the crowd of strangers. She walked through the trees lining the backyard until she stopped in her tracks at the sight of a boy.  _

 

_ He was sitting on rock with large headphones covering his ears. His long legs were sprawled out in front of him as he stared at the canopy of trees above their heads. The boy had dark wavy hair and the warmest brown eyes that she had ever seen. Yet, he looked sad.  _

 

_ Rey was about to turn around and leave, it appeared that this boy wanted to be alone and she wasn’t going to intrude. But just as she was walking off, the boy called out to her.  _

 

_ “Hey. You’re Ben and Satine’s kid?”  _

 

_ She turned back to meet the brown eyes of the lonely boy.  _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

_ “Oh, that’s cool. I’m Ben. It’s funny actually— my mom named me after your dad.”  _

 

_ Rey came over, tentatively and sat next to him on the rock.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know that. How does your mom know my dad?”  _

 

_ “Well, to make a long story short— he saved her life. It was a mugging gone violent. My mom beat the dude with her purse.” Ben laughed as his cheeks turned a little pink. “Your dad was the officer at the scene. He made sure the guy got convicted. Mom always said that if it wasn’t for your dad, that the man would have never been put away and he would have come back for revenge. My mom can be a little dramatic.”  _

 

_ Rey giggled at that.  _

 

_ “Well, Ben. I’m Rey.”  _

 

_ “It’s nice to meet you, Rey.”  _

 

_ There was something about this boy. Something that instantly connected them. It was like a puzzle piece finally fitting together. A piece that was missing—  _

 

Rey shook herself from the memory just as Ben walked up to her with a small smile on his face. She gave him an awkward hug, but as his arms wrapped around her back, she felt instantly safe and warm. 

 

“Come on,” she said as she pulled away, grabbing his hand as she led the way inside. 

 

***

 

Seeing Rey always stung because of how much Ben loved her. The part that hurt the most was the fact that she didn’t return those feelings. She saw him as her family— a brother. The very thought made him cringe. 

 

That’s the funny thing about love though. He would give Rey whatever she needed and if that was friendship, then that is what he would do. Even though his heart ached to share another night with her wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

 

He followed her into the hospital, her hand gently pulling at his own. 

 

Once they got to a room, she knocked on the door and a small voice said, “Come in.” 

 

Rey walked in first, “Amy, I have somebody that I would like you to meet. He’s going to help you and he’s a dear friend of mine.” 

 

Ben walked in and smiled at the girl sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. Amy immediately froze up, looking petrified. Ben knew his height and demeanor could read as intimidating so he crossed over to a chair and sat down. 

 

Rey walked over to Amy and touched her on the arm, “It’s okay, Amy. Ben is the district attorney who will be representing you. He’s the best in the city.” 

 

Amy visibly swallowed and then nodded her head.

 

“I know this is going to be hard, but Amy, I need you to tell me everything you know about who did this to you. If you can give me a description, a name— anything,” Ben said. 

 

“Snoke.”

 

Ben gritted his teeth. It had been years that he and Rey had tried to track down this man, find some kind of connection that could lead to him. Snoke had always found a way to weasel his way out of everything, never leaving a papertrail of anything to lead back to him. This could be their chance to take out the man behind the sex trafficking ring in New York City. 

 

Ben swallowed as he nodded. 

 

“That’s good, that’s great Amy. Do you remember where you were held?” 

 

She started to tear up as she shook her head in defeat. “No, I’m sorry. They would blindfold us when we were taken out.” 

 

“How did you escape, Amy?” 

 

“After I was— after…” 

 

“It’s okay Amy, you don’t have to say it.” 

 

“After I was raped.” she whispered. “I knew that I would die if I had to face one more day in that place. So I kicked the man in the balls that  _ paid _ for me. Then I snuck out the back of the hotel and ran. I ran until I found the police station.”

 

Ben turned to Rey and whispered, “She needs a police detail.” 

 

“I know Ben, I’m already on it.” 

 

Ben touched his lips as he turned back around and assessed Amy. “Thank you Amy, you’ve been so brave. I’m going to take care of this for you and we are going to put away the men that did this to you.”

 

He stood up from the chair and started to exit the room with Rey following behind him. 

 

His beautiful girl was visibly shaking. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she bit her lower lip. Ben pulled her into his arms again and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back. Rey looked up at him and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. She sighed contently beneath his lips. 

 

“So Finn is on his way here now. He is going to be her police detail until she is released from the hospital. Once she is released, I’ve arranged for her to go to a hotel and Rose will take over from there. I think it’s clear that she feels more comfortable around women.”

 

“Do you want me to wait with you until Finn gets here? I can give you a ride home,” he asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that Ben.” 

 

***

 

When Finn arrived, Ben had to bite his tongue to not punch the man out. Rey obviously had no romantic interest in the man and Ben wasn’t even sure if Finn was romantically interested in Rey— but Ben didn’t like the way he looked at Rey.  _ His  _ Rey. 

 

“Rey are you okay?” Finn asked as he ran up to them. 

 

It took everything in Ben not to roll his eyes at the man. 

 

“What? Of course I’m alright. It’s the victim that we should be concerned about,” Rey said. 

 

“Oh right, sorry Captain,” Finn said. 

 

“Listen, she’s a little skittish around men, so just guard the outside of the room. The doctors will let you know if they need anything. Thanks Finn.” 

 

Ben put his arm around Rey’s shoulder as they walked off, glaring at Finn. Once they were out of sight, Ben squeezed Rey’s shoulder and dropped his hand back to his side. 

 

The parking garage was just around the corner and Rey was swaying on her feet. 

 

“God sweetheart, how long have you been awake?” he asked. 

 

“I’m fine, Ben.” 

 

“No you aren’t, come here.” 

 

He swooped down and picked her up, bridal style. His heart sped up as she laid her head down on his chest, nuzzling her nose against his neck. 

 

“I’m just going to shut my eyes for a little bit…” she trailed off. 

 

He gazed down at her as she softly started snoring. 

 

***

 

At Rey’s apartment, Ben pulled out his keys as he shifted Rey’s body in his arms. He put the key she had made for him in the door and unlocked it. 

 

The mattress dipped beneath her weight as he laid her down in the bed, as he started to pull away— Rey grabbed at his arms. 

 

“Stay, please. I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

  
Ben couldn’t deny her anything. He crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Rey. Soon they were both drifting off into a peaceful sleep.    


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for the awesome response to the first chapter!!! You guys are the best.

* * *

 

Ben woke to the soft sounds of Rey snoring. It was a sound he had grown to love. The little inhales and exhales, the way her ribs would expand against his forearm, the flicker of her eyes behind her lids as she dreamed. If only he could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life— then, only then, would he truly be happy.

* * *

 

 

_ Ben remembered the first time he really noticed Rey as more than just his childhood friend. He was 20 years old and in college. He still lived at home; there was a part of him that didn’t like the idea of leaving Rey behind. So many people had left her throughout the years. He didn’t want to be another person to abandon her.  _

 

_ Her parents had asked him to show her around the campus. Rey was 16 and in just a few years she would be going off to college on her own. She had really grown up in the past year. He chastised himself for looking at her differently— this was Rey. This was his best friend. She would probably never speak to him again if she knew the fantasies that played out in his head.  _

 

_ Rey had grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. She wanted him to show her every nook and cranny of the campus. They stopped in the courtyard and sat on one of the benches as they watched students walk by, chatting amongst themselves.  _

 

_ Rey leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. Ben rested his chin on top of her head and nervously placed a hand on her thigh. She was wearing shorts and when his hand made contact with her creamy skin, he felt like he had been burned and he immediately moved his hand back to his lap.  _

 

_ “It’s not fair,” she whispered.  _

 

_ “What’s that?”  _

 

_ “By the time I will be going here, you will be out. It’s not fair.”  _

 

_ His heart stuttered as she sat up, disentangling her body from his own. And then he looked at her— really looked at her. The brightness of her hazel eyes and the soft curves of her body. His little Rey was becoming a woman. A beautiful woman.  _

 

_ Yet still, she was so very young. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down her body, admiring her golden legs. He was going to hell.  _

 

Ben brushed the hair out of Rey’s face and watched as her eyes started to flutter open. She must have slept like a log because when she felt the tightness of his arms around her, she started to fight him off in a panic. 

 

“Rey, Rey— it’s just me. It’s Ben.” 

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Ben. I’m just used to sleeping alone. And in my line of work, you can never let your guard down.” 

 

“I know, baby. I know.” he replied. Ben just couldn’t help the endearments that slipped out of his mouth. Rey may not want him in that way, but that wouldn’t stop him from showing her how much he loved her. 

 

“I’ve got to get moving,” Rey whined, and he found the way she scrunched up her nose simply adorable. 

 

Just as she was sitting up, her phone started to vibrate on the bed. Ben pulled the covers back as Rey scrambled to find her phone. 

 

“Rey Kenobi.” 

 

Ben started to climb out of the bed when Rey grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her and her eyes were wide. 

 

“Yes, I’m leaving now.” 

 

She hung up the phone and started pulling her shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor at the same time that she kicked off her pants. 

 

Ben watched her walk across the room in her bra and panties as she pulled open her dresser drawers and rifled through until she found a clean pair of pants. 

 

“Ben, I’ve got a lead on where the girls are being kept. I need a warrant to search the premises.” 

 

“I’m on it. You go ahead, I’ll have it for you by the time you get there.” 

 

“Thank you.” She closed the distance and kissed him on the cheek. She threw a shirt on as the two of them walked out of the door to her apartment. 

 

“Here, take my car,” he offered, handing Rey the keys. “I’ll call Jessika to pick me up and take me to the courthouse.” 

 

“Thank you, Ben.” 

 

“Be careful, Rey.” 

 

“I always am,” she smiled. 

 

***

 

Rey couldn’t help the swirl of jealousy when Ben said he would call Jessika. Jessika Pava was his ADA and she was gorgeous. Ben and Jessika had a purely professional relationship, but there was just something about it that bothered Rey. 

 

She didn’t know why she was acting like this. Ben wasn’t  _ hers. _ She couldn’t stand in the way of him being involved with someone. Even if the thought made her want to punch a brick wall. 

 

With the press of a button, the doors to Ben’s car unlocked and she put the address into the gps. She called Finn and told him and Rose to meet her there. She opened up the trunk of the car and grabbed her bag from the night before. It had been reckless to leave this in the trunk of Ben’s car— but she didn’t even remember walking into her apartment last night. Had she really been that out of it? 

 

She unzipped the bag and grabbed her gun, holstering it to her belt. Then she pulled out her police issued vest and put it on over her shirt. She closed the trunk and got behind the wheel, skidding out of the parking lot. 

 

Once she arrived on the scene, Rey parked the car and put a hand on her gun. The house was in a rundown part of town, one that probably got overlooked with the amount of crime that went on around New York City.  

 

Her phone pinged and when she looked at the message, it was from Ben. He had gotten the warrant just as he promised. 

 

Rose pulled up with Finn and they both got out of the car and followed Rey to the door. Rey knocked loudly on the wood door. 

 

“If anybody is in there— open up, we have a warrant to search the premises.” 

 

Rey listened for any sound of movement but heard nothing.

 

“Open the door or I will be forced to break it down,” she yelled. 

 

She heard a crash from the back of the house. 

 

“Get inside and search for the girls,” she yelled at Finn and Rose. 

 

Then she took off sprinting towards the back of the house. 

 

***

 

Rey’s chest was heaving as she ran after the man that had snuck out the back of the house. He was wearing a gray hoodie pulled over his head and kept looking back at her. It was apparent he was trying to outrun her— but Rey spent most of her time off running on the treadmill, so he would be sorely disappointed when she caught up to him. 

 

The man ran down an alley, pushing a trash can over. Rey jumped over it and reached out, grabbing his upper arms. 

 

He thrashed, trying to get her off of him. 

 

“Stop resisting,” Rey yelled. 

 

She slammed him on the ground and started to cuff his hands behind his back. 

 

“Why are you arresting me?” 

 

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” 

 

***

 

Rey walked the man back to the house. Rose and Finn had a group of young girls huddled together beneath a blanket, sitting on the porch. 

 

Finn walked over and whispered to Rey. “They were locked in the basement.” 

 

“Where’s Snoke?” Rey asked the man in cuffs. 

 

“I want an attorney.” 

 

“Finn, put him in the back of the car and take him down to the precinct.” 

 

Finn grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him over to the police car, putting him in the backseat. 

 

Rey walked over to the girls and crouched down beside them. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now. We’re going to get an ambulance out here.” 

 

***

 

Ben was already at the precinct with Jessika Pava, his ADA. He was sitting across from Amy Drake. She had been released from the hospital earlier in the morning. 

 

Ben smiled at Amy as he asked her some preliminary questions. Things he needed to iron out once the case was brought before a trial. That is— if they were even able to find Snoke. 

 

Rey walked into the precinct and looked between Ben, Jessika, and Amy. She was pushing a young white man through the crowd of officers and taking him to an interrogation room. It wasn’t Snoke. The man had to have been somebody working for Snoke. 

 

“That’s Thannison,” Amy supplied. “He lived in the that house. He transported us everytime that we were—  _ purchased. _ ” 

 

Ben suddenly stood from the desk. “Stay with Amy,” he said to Jessika. 

 

He pushed through the crowded lobby and made his way back towards the interrogation rooms. Rey was standing in front of the double sided glass with her arms crossed over her chest. Rose Tico was inside the room talking with Thannison. The lawyer that had been appointed to Thannison was Gwendolyn Phasma. She was a tall woman with cold blue eyes and short cropped blonde hair. 

 

Ben loathed her. 

 

“Hey,” Ben said as he stopped beside of Rey and watched Rose interrogating the man behind the glass. “Amy recognized that man. His name is Thannison. He works for Snoke.” 

 

“Of course Snoke wasn’t there—” Rey spat in irritation.

 

“Well, we knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. But it’s only a matter of time. I’m already building my case.”

 

“Good, I’m glad,” she whispered. 

 

He longed to pull her into his arms. To kiss her pretty pink lips. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. Ben needed to focus. Pining after Rey was not going to help put away Snoke. 

 

“You know his lawyer?” Rey asked. 

 

“Yeah, that’s Phasma. She’s an absolute nightmare. But don’t worry— I can beat her.” 

 

“I would never doubt you, Ben.” 

 

He felt his cheeks turn pink and he looked away so she wouldn’t see his blush. 

 

“Well, Jessika and I have to get back to the office. I’ve got a lot of paperwork that needs to be filed,” he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. 

 

“Oh hey, here are your keys.” Rey handed Ben his keys back. “That way you don’t have to carpool with Jessika.” 

 

“Isn’t your car still at the hospital?” Ben asked. “You can keep my car. Pick me up later tonight when you get off. I’ll still be at the office.

 

He handed the keys back to her and squeezed her hand. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight, Rey.” 

 

He turned on his heel and headed back towards the lobby to get Jessika so they could head back to the office. 

 

***

 

Rey let out a frustrated groan. Leave it to Ben to not pick up on subtle clues. She was acting ridiculous anyway. She should really be ashamed of the way she was acting— 

 

“Trouble in paradise?” 

 

She snapped her head around to see the smirking face of Poe Dameron. 

 

“Officer Dameron, I don’t believe I asked for your opinion.” 

 

“Oh come on, Rey. What did your lawyer boyfriend do this time?”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that, honey,” Poe laughed as he walked away. 

 

Yeah, everybody always thought she and Ben were dating. That was something that had followed them around since her teenage years.

* * *

 

 

_ Ben had gotten into Harvard Law school. Harvard! It was four hours from New York City and it was the furthest that Rey had ever lived from Ben. But they had made promises to visit each other frequently.  _

 

_ Rey was surprising him for his 23rd birthday. She had told him that she couldn’t make it— but it was all a lie. She had bought him a cake and stolen a bottle of wine from her parents cellar. Then she got into her car and started driving to Massachusetts.  _

 

_ When she had arrived, she put the wine under her arm and held the cake in her hand as she used her other hand to knock. Rey was so eager to see Ben that she was shaking from excitement. The door to his dorm opened and her face fell when she saw his grouchy roommate. Armitage Hux.   _

 

_ “Oh it’s you,” he sniped. “Ben your girlfriend is here.”  _

 

_ She heard the sound of Ben’s voice in the background.  _

 

_ “What the fuck are you talking about? You know I don’t have a girlfriend.”  _

 

_ He pushed Hux aside and his eyes widened at the sight of Rey.  _

 

_ “Surprise,” she smiled, handing him the cake.  _

 

_ “Holy shit. Rey, I thought you couldn’t make it.” He was smiling so brightly. “Here, come in.”  _

 

_ He pushed the door open and put his hand on her lower back to guide her inside. The dorm room was a small apartment style. A bedroom on each side and a small kitchen and living area in the middle.  _

 

_ “Come here,” he said as he pulled her into his room and closed the door. “Sorry, my roommate is a creep. I don’t trust him. Especially not with you.”  _

 

_ He leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her. She remembered the night they shared before he left for Harvard. It was a night she would cherish. He ended up missing her lips, kissing her cheek and the corner of her mouth. She had to admit that she was a little bit disappointed. But wasn’t she the one that insisted that they stay friends? _

 

_ Rey handed him the bottle of wine and pulled out a small gift from inside of her coat.  _

 

_ “Happy Birthday, Ben.”  _

 

***

 

Yes, everybody always assumed that they were together. A part of Rey was thrilled whenever somebody referred to Ben as her significant other. She wondered for the hundredth time why she had wanted to be  _ just _ friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Ben was drowning in paperwork. He had so much that he needed to do in the event that this case were to go to trial— yet, his mind kept drifting back to the night before, when he had Rey wrapped up in his arms. 

 

He removed his glasses and started to rub his eyes. He checked his watch and saw that it was already past ten. Rey would surely be stopping by to pick him up. 

 

Jessika knocked on his door. 

 

“Hey, I was heading out. Rey is picking you up right?” 

 

“Yeah, she should be here soon,” he replied. 

 

Jessika smiled at him and walked into the office, taking the seat in front of his desk. Ben leaned back and put his hands behind his head as he looked at Jessika. 

 

“What is it, Jessika?” 

 

“You spent the night with her last night. What happened?” 

 

“Nothing happened. She just didn’t want to be alone. That’s all. She just wants me as a friend.” 

 

Jessika rolled her eyes. “Yeah, no— she wants you Ben. You just need to put yourself out there. Tell her how you feel.” 

 

Ben bit his lip as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“You really think she wants to be something  _ other _ than just friends?” he asked. 

 

“I’m sure of it. Promise me that you will talk to her Ben. I want you to be happy. Hell, you deserve it.” 

 

Ben’s phone pinged, alerting him to a text. He looked down at the screen and saw it was a text from Rey. He unlocked his phone and opened up his messages. 

 

**I’m here.**

 

He pocketed his phone and picked up his laptop, starting to pack it away. 

 

“Rey’s here.” Ben said. “Come on, I’ll lock up behind you.” 

 

***

 

Rey was waiting in the car. She had moved over to the passenger seat to allow Ben to drive, the engine was still running and she tapped her foot against the door as she waited for Ben to come out. 

 

Finally, he walked out of the office and he held the door open, letting somebody else out. Rey’s heart leapt out of her chest when she saw who it was. Ben gave Jessika a hug before turning and waving to Rey, walking towards the car. Rey clenched her fists so tightly she felt her nails digging into the palms of her hands. 

 

She opened the door to the car and got out. Ben walked up to her and held his arms out of a hug but she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. 

 

“Here’s your car,” she snapped. 

 

“Rey… what?” 

 

He seemed absolutely clueless which only made her jealousy rise. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll catch a cab to the hospital to get my car. It’s not a big deal, Ben.” 

 

She started to walk to the bench in front of his office, pulling out her phone to make the call, when she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist. 

 

“Sweetheart, get in the car,” he said. 

 

Always with the endearments.  _ Sweetheart, darling, love.  _ He knew just what to say to make her calm down. Rey swallowed hard as she blinked back the tears in her eyes. She turned to look at him and he was giving her  _ that _ look. Those puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt. 

 

“Alright, Ben.” 

 

He grabbed her hand and led her over to the car. 

 

***

 

_ When Rey was twelve, Ben was sixteen. Rey’s entire life revolved around thoughts of Ben. He hung the stars and made the sun rise. He was her everything.  _

 

_ Ben was somewhat of an outcast— much like Rey was. Neither of them were good with social interactions. Ben was introverted and spent most of his spare time reading novels and studying.  _

 

_ He spent his weekends at his Uncle Luke’s house and those were the times that Rey looked forward to the most.  _

 

_ Ben pulled up in his dad’s Dodge Falcon. It was a clunker of a car, but Han was awfully proud of it. Rey heard the engine before she even looked out the window, knowing that Ben was there just from the sound of the Falcon.  _

 

_ She ran out the door, slamming it behind her and jogged across the lawn over to Ben. He was standing by the car, leaning up against the door when she ran up to him. She launched herself into the air and Ben caught her as she threw her arms around his neck.  _

 

_ “Hey sweetheart,” he said, placing her back down on her feet.  _

 

_ He always called her sweetheart. It was something that he had picked up from his father. It made Rey break out into a bright smile. Ben was her best friend, the only person that she felt understood her.  _

 

_ Ben pinched her cheek and grabbed his bag from the backseat.  _

 

_ “Ben,” she asked. “Will you teach me how to drive?”  _

 

_ He chuckled as he drug a hand through his hair.  _

 

_ “In a couple of years, Rey. Once you are older.”  _

 

***

 

“You should drive,” Ben offered. 

 

He got into the passenger seat, not even giving her a chance to refuse. 

 

***

 

Rey was acting strangely. Ben couldn’t figure out for the life of him why she was acting so cold to him. Had she regretted asking him to spend the night. He didn’t do anything to make her uncomfortable, all he did was hold her. She was the one that started changing in front of him— making all the blood rush to his cock. 

 

Ben could not be thinking about this right now. He put his laptop bag over his crotch and looked at Rey out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Driving was a comfort for her. Rey had told him once, long ago, that she liked to drive because for once in her life she felt like she was in control. Because of that, Ben had often times offered to let Rey drive when they went anywhere together. He’d do anything for her. 

 

They had arrived to the hospital rather quickly. Ben thought about what Jessika had said, he needed to tell Rey how he felt, clear the air between them. But there was something inside of him that cowered away from that thought. What if she rejected him? What if he lost her forever because he can’t accept that she only wants him as a friend? 

 

What if he lives his life wondering  _ what if? _

 

He got out of the car and walked around to open the driver’s side door, extending his hand to help Rey out of the car. He ran his hand through his hair again-- a nervous habit. 

 

_ Tell her. Just tell her.  _

 

Ben closed the distance between them and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. 

 

“Drive safely, sweetheart. Text me when you get home.” 

 

She nodded at him as she pulled out her own keys. “Goodnight, Ben.” 

 

***

 

When Rey arrived at the precinct the following morning, she was dead tired and irritable. She had tossed and turned throughout the night. Never able to get comfortable in the confines of her lonely apartment. 

 

Poe was snickering when he saw her tired face. She growled at him as she went to the coffee machine and made herself a cup. She would need about five cups of coffee before she would be able to talk to anybody without snapping at them. 

 

Rey sighed contently when she took the first sip of her cup of coffee. Poe flaunted over to her with a shit eating grin on his face. She imagined using his face as a punching bag— that would certainly get out some of this pent up  _ frustration _ , or whatever it was she was feeling in regards to Ben Solo. 

 

“What?” she spat. 

 

“Hard night?” he chuckled. 

 

Rey contemplated throwing her hot coffee at his face.

 

“No, I’m just tired, Poe.” 

 

“Hm, you work yourself too hard. You should probably take a nice relaxing weekend. Spend it with Mr. tall, dark, and handsome.  I’m sure he would take care of your… needs.” 

 

Rey shrieked and pointed her finger at him, “Watch yourself, Dameron. Or I’ll hire Mr. tall, dark, and handsome to represent me when I rip your head off of your body.” 

 

The infuriating man laughed harder and dodged her slaps. 

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Captain. But on a more serious note, Thannison is talking.” 

 

Rey’s skin prickled, “Did he give up Snoke?” 

 

“We have enough to at least bring him in.” 

 

“Oh thank god.” Rey sat down in a chair and drank a few more sips of her coffee.

 

***

 

Ben was still at home when he got the call from Rey. Thannison had given up Snoke. Finn and Rose went to Snoke’s place of residence and were bringing him to the precinct. Ben mumbled his reply, telling Rey he would be there as soon as he could. 

 

After hanging up, he texted Jessika and asked her to meet him at the precinct. 

 

She texted him back within seconds. 

 

**On my way. Did you talk to her?**

 

Ben groaned as he typed out his reply. 

 

**No. It wasn’t the right time.**

 

The three bubbles popped up, alerting him that Jessika was typing. Then the text came in and he bit his lip in annoyance. 

 

**You better talk to her soon before somebody else takes an interest in her.**

 

Ben heard a crash and he looked down to see he had punched something in his vicinity. A picture frame was laying face down on his hardwood floors, the glass shattered. He kneeled down to pick up the frame and saw the picture of him and Rey at the county fair. 

 

_ When Ben had taken Rey to the county fair, she was 17 years old. He was 21.  It was summer and the heat was stifling. Rey had grabbed onto his hand and interlaced their fingers as he led them around the crowded lines. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rey’s hair was pulled back into three buns that lined the back of her head and she was licking vanilla ice cream off of a cone. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Suddenly, Ben stopped them next to the carousel and pulled the ice cream away from her face, dragging his thumb over her lip and wiping the remnants of her ice cream off of her mouth. Then— out of instinct, he put his thumb in his mouth and sucked it clean. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She looked at him with heat in her eyes. God, she was gorgeous. His beautiful girl. So gorgeous, and yet, still so very young. He wanted to kick himself for having these feelings for her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ After playing some of the games and Rey winning a large stuffed animal, they got in line for the ferris wheel. Ben gave the attendant their tickets and they climbed into the seats. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rey was smiling brightly as the ferris wheel started to move, Ben grabbed her thigh and pressed a kiss to her temple, like he always did to show her affection. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as the wheel lurched forward and started to move.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Once they rounded the very top of the wheel— the ride stopped abruptly. The attendant called out that there were some technical difficulties and they would get the ride moving as soon as possible. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ben turned to look at Rey, she was gazing out at the twinkling lights of the city. You could see almost everything from up here. Ben found himself admiring her profile, her cute upturned nose, her rosy lips.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You are so beautiful,” he mused. _ __   
  


_ He froze in his spot, only just realizing that he had said that thought out loud.  _

 

_ Rey turned her head slightly to look at him and she gave him that bright sunny smile that always made him fall to his knees. Her cheeks were flushed and he wasn’t sure if it was from the heat of the summer night or from his compliment. Either way, he found himself emboldened.  _

 

_ He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was such a fast gesture, a fleeting brush of his lips on hers. When he pulled back, she was smiling at him again.  _

 

_ “Sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you.” he said.  _

 

_ “That was my first kiss, Ben.” she said.  _

 

_ Mine too, he thought.  _

 

_ “I’m glad my first kiss was with you,” she added.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The ride started back again and he felt it in his heart— he was in love with her. 

 

***

 

Ben picked up the picture and ran his fingers along Rey’s face. This was taken right before they had gotten on the ferris wheel. Right before he had kissed her for the very first time. 

 

He had scolded himself afterward. Rey was only 17, he was such a creep. But he couldn’t deny his feelings any longer. He had known then, just as he knew right now. He had always loved Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Snoke was sitting in the interrogation room, leaning back in the chair with an annoyed look on his face. His attorney was none other than Armitage Hux. Rey hated that man, almost more than she hated Snoke. 

 

Rey was making them wait. Let Snoke sweat for a while— she had really gotten him this time. She watched from behind the double sided glass as Hux leaned over and started to whisper to Snoke. The ginger man had to be insane if he thought he could win. 

 

Ben arrived with ADA Pava at his heels. Rey suppressed a growl and instead turned to glare at Hux and Snoke through the glass.

 

She felt when Ben reached her side. He let out an amused snort when he saw who was representing Snoke. 

 

“How am I not surprised that Hux is representing him?” Ben asked. 

 

That brought back too many memories— memories of the two of them hanging out in Ben’s dorm room. Memories of her legs wrapped around Ben’s waist as he thrusted…

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Poe walking up and slapping Ben on the shoulder. 

 

“Aye Solo! How’s your mom?”

 

Ben glared at Poe and it made Rey snicker. Poe had a weird fascination with Ben’s mother. Leia was a politician in her youth. She had since retired, but Poe always looked up to her. Ben had confessed to Rey that he hated that about Poe. Rey assumed that Ben had felt  _ betrayed. _ Neither of his parents studied law or had an interest in that side of the criminal justice field. Rey knew, that deep down it hurt Ben. Poe seemed like the son that Leia deserved. But he was wrong to think that. Rey knew how much his parents loved him. She just wished he could have seen that for himself. 

 

“Alright, are you ready to talk to this asshole?” Rey asked as she turned to Poe. 

 

Poe nodded and they opened the door to the room and walked over, sitting in the chairs across from Hux and Snoke. Rey couldn’t see through the glass from this side, but she knew Ben was outside watching the interrogation. 

 

“Desmond Snoke,” Rey stated, looking over at the wrinkled old man. 

 

He was bald and had piercing blue eyes. They were cold as he stared at her with a sneer on his face— almost like a snake that was rearing back for an attack. He had a scar on his forehead and Rey found herself wondering where he got it from. 

 

“I honestly do not know why I am here, Ms. Kenobi. You are wasting your time,” Snoke said in annoyance. 

 

“Oh that’s rather simple, Desmond. We are here because of Amy Drake.” 

 

She stared at his face, looking for any sort of reaction— an eye twitch or a snarl. But Snoke didn’t give off any indication that he knew who Amy Drake was. 

 

“I have no idea who you are talking about? Is this one of the women that is stalking me? Because if so, then I’m more than willing to let this slide if you give her a warning. I won’t press charges against her.” 

 

Rey scooted her chair back and scoffed. 

 

“No, this is not about your political career. And I know more than anybody that you haven’t been stalked. You promise those girls the world so they will sleep with you— then you leave them high and dry.” 

 

Snoke smirked and drummed his fingers along the desk separating them. 

 

Hux was the person to speak up next, “Lying to money hungry women is not a crime, Ms. Kenobi. Are we through here?” 

 

“Lucky for you, that’s not the reason we are here,” Poe stated, glaring at Hux. Rey saw the corner of Hux’s mouth twitch in amusement. 

 

“Then please, tell me again why you’ve brought my client in?” Hux responded. 

 

“Amy Drake,” Rey spat, as she slammed down a picture of Amy in front of Snoke. “Does this ring a bell? She identified  _ you _ as the man in charge of the largest child trafficking sex ring in the state of New York.” 

 

“This is defamation and we are through here,” Hux yelled as he stood from the table. 

 

Snoke stood up beside him and smiled wickedly at Rey. She put her hands on her hips and glared right back at him. 

 

“I will find the evidence that will tie you to this. Mark my words.” 

 

“You’re a feisty one aren’t you?” Snoke goaded. “Such spunk. I should have recruited you.” 

 

Her jaw fell open at the implication. Hux grabbed Snoke’s arm and sneered at him, telling Snoke to stop talking. 

 

“For my campaign of course,” Snoke chuckled. 

 

***

 

“Did he just…” Ben asked as he turned to Jessika with rage roiling through his veins. 

 

She nodded her head in agreement. 

 

“He’s fucking gloating. Throwing it right in their faces that he is the man behind this— but they can’t arrest him because they don’t have enough evidence.” 

 

Ben clenched his fists tightly, he wanted to punch that asshole in the face. Jessika grabbed his bicep and gently whispered that he should calm down. 

 

Hux opened the door and strutted out with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Ben Solo.” Hux gave him a salute as he and Snoke walked past. 

 

Rey and Poe walked out after them and Rey looked over to Ben and then grimaced. Ben furrowed his brow but then followed her line of sight and saw that Jessika was still holding his arm. She quickly let go of him and excused herself. 

 

Ben walked over to Rey and placed a hand on her lower back as he looked down at her solemn face. 

 

“Sweetheart, we’re going to get him. I promise you.” 

 

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep, Ben.” She pushed past him and walked over to her office, closing the door behind her. 

 

***

 

Rey sat at her desk and groaned, rubbing her temples. There was so much work that needed to be done. She needed something more than circumstantial evidence. She needed something that could pin Snoke down. She needed proof. 

 

She hated to be so cold to Ben, but she had hardly slept the night before (alone in her bed without the comfort of warm arms.) Seeing Jessika Pava holding onto Ben’s arm didn’t help her mood. And that promise— that fucking promise. How dare he. Rey would never forget the time he broke a promise. 

 

_ Rey was turning 21. Ben had already promised her that he would be coming home for a visit to take her out for her 21st birthday. She couldn’t wait to see him. He was almost done with law school, which meant that he would be moving back home and starting work.  _

 

_ Rey worked for Ben’s uncle— just graduated college and she worked as an officer in the special victims unit. It was a dream job and she was forever grateful that Luke believed in her enough to give her this opportunity.  _

 

_ She drove to the mall and was going on a quest to find something sexy to wear. Ben was going to take her out and buy her drinks. She planned on getting hammered and probably fucking him again. God, he was so sexy. She had finally decided that she wanted to be more than just friends. More than just— friends with benefits. She was ready to commit to him and Rey was sure that Ben would be so happy. That’s all that he ever wanted and he had constantly mentioned it throughout the years that he was in law school. Pleading with her to just be with him already. Well now Rey was ready for it.  _

 

_ The first store that she walked into was Victoria’s Secret. Rey wanted to buy something that would blow Ben’s mind. She found a white lingerie set. It was a bra and panty— completely see through with white flowers that were woven over into the fabric, covering at the naughty bits. She knew that this was just the thing to make Ben fall to his knees before her.  _

 

_ Rey purchased the lingerie and drove back home to get ready for the evening. She changed into the lingerie and scoured her closet for a cute dress to wear. She found a tight black cocktail dress and decided on that one.  _

 

_ She checked the time on her phone and saw that she still had an hour before Ben was to arrive. She spent that hour in the bathroom, shaving her legs, putting on her make-up, spritzing herself with some perfume.  _

 

_ Once she was satisfied, she checked her phone again. It was 8; Ben should have been here by now. Rey sent him off a text and waited. The phone said the message was delivered but he hadn’t read it yet. Maybe it was because he was driving.  _

 

_ She waited for another thirty minutes and then checked her phone again. He still hadn’t checked his phone. Maybe it was traffic? New York’s traffic was always horrendous.  _

 

_ She continued to wait.  _

 

_ Still no call, no text from Ben.  _

 

_ Irritated, Rey walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of wine that Luke had gifted her for her birthday. She uncorked it and poured herself a glass. She was 21, she should be drinking, damnit!  _

 

_ Rey called his phone and it went straight to voicemail. She drank another glass of wine.  _

 

_ Two hours and an empty bottle of wine later, Rey called Ben one last time. The call went straight to voicemail just like before.  _

 

_ “Ben,” she was crying. “I don’t know if something happened to you, or why you aren’t answering your phone— but I’m scared. Ben, I am scared that you’re hurt. You never ignore me like this. It’s my birthday and I miss you.”  _

 

_ She cried some more and hung up the phone. She ended up passing out in her bed, still dressed in her cocktail dress.  _

 

_ Rey was so drunk that she didn’t hear her phone ring. She missed 8 calls from Ben.  _

 

_ When she woke up a few hours later, she rushed to the bathroom to relieve her bladder.  When she got back to her bed she checked her phone and saw that Ben had left her multiple voicemails.  _

 

_ She listened to the first one.  _

 

_ “Damnit, sweetheart. I’m so sorry, I was in my final exam. It went longer than expected. I’m leaving now.”  _

 

_ She clicked on the next voicemail and listened.  _

 

_ “Rey, baby. Please answer me.” _

 

_ She stood up from the bed and wiped her eyes. Then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas and a pair white cotton panties. She took the dress off and tossed it onto the closet floor then she took off the lingerie and buried it underneath the rest of her underwear. She changed into her pajamas and crawled back into the bed.  _

 

_ A few hours later, she heard a knock on her door. Rey walked over to it and looked through the peephole, seeing that it was indeed Ben.  _

 

_ She opened the door and he busted through, grabbing her hips in his hands and apologizing.  _

 

_ “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. My phone was turned off in the exam. But I’m here now. It’s still your birthday. And I brought you this.”  _

 

_ He pulled out a gift from behind his back and handed it to her.  _

 

_ She opened it up and immediately started crying.  _

 

_ Ben pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple.  _

 

_ “Oh sweetheart, I didn’t want to make you cry.”  _

 

_ “No,” she mouthed. “It’s perfect,” she replied.  _

 

_ She held the copy of Pride and Prejudice in her hands. It was always her favorite book growing up and she had lost her copy. Only Ben would have known that. Her best friend. Her Ben.  _

 

***

 

When Rey left the precinct she rushed over to her car and drove quickly to her apartment. As she walked into her room, she walked over to the dresser and started digging through her underwear drawer until she found the lingerie that was hidden near the bottom. She had only worn it that one time.

 

Rey stripped her clothes and changed into the lingerie. She then went to her closet and pulled out a royal blue trench coat style dress with the sleeves cuffed and rolled up to the elbow. She put it on and unbuttoned the top to show the top of her breasts. 

 

She pulled out her phone and called a number. 

 

“Hey,” she said. “Meet me at Kanata’s in thirty minutes?” 

 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon,” answered the deep tone of Ben’s voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori!!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Ben was already sitting at the bar at Kanata’s. The owner, Maz Kanata, a tiny elder woman was pouring him a shot of whiskey as he waited for Rey to join him. 

 

“Have you gotten your girl?” Maz asked as she slid the tumbler of whiskey over to him. 

 

Ben groaned as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“We are  _ just _ friends Maz. You know this. It’s what Rey wants.” 

 

“Hmm,” Maz said as she looked over to the entrance of the bar. “If you say so.” 

 

She patted his hand before she added, “Give her that Solo charm, young one.” Then she was off, making her way towards the kitchen. 

 

Rey came up beside him and sat on the barstool. Ben turned to look at her and his mouth ran dry at the sight of her. She was wearing a royal blue trench coat style dress with a gold belt at the waist. The buttons on the top were unbuttoned, giving him an eyeful of her gorgeous cleavage. There was a slit in the skirt that showed off her tan legs. She crossed her legs as she reached over and grabbed his whiskey, taking a sip. 

 

Ben couldn’t help but to admire her. She looked gorgeous, she always looked gorgeous. 

 

“Hey,” she said, giving him that bright, sunny smile. 

 

“Hey sweetheart.” 

 

Rey reached over and placed her hand on his thigh. He looked down at her hand and swallowed hard. She was looking at him knowingly. Giving him that look that she gave him on their first night together. 

 

***

 

_ Ben was packing up his belongings that he would be taking to him to Harvard. He had already turned in the keys to his apartment and had been living at his parents home for the last two weeks.  _

 

_ He had invited Rey over to spend the night with him before he left in the morning. Things were getting more serious between them. Ever since they shared the kiss on the ferris wheel, they had moved to this vague relationship. They both cared for each other deeply, but they hadn’t let anything cross further than making out and some heavy petting.  _

 

_ Ben heard the doorbell ring and he rushed down the stairs to let Rey inside. Luckily, his parents were on a vacation in Florida. So the two of them would have the house to themselves.  _

 

_ When he opened the door, Rey was standing there wearing a pair of black jeans and his burgundy Harvard sweatshirt.  _

 

_ Ben chuckled as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.  _

 

_ “Am I ever getting my sweater back?” he asked.  _

 

_ “No! You can buy another one when you get there. This one is mine and it smells like you.”  _

 

_ Ben smiled at her as he led Rey to the couch. They sat down together and Rey had her arms wrapped around one of his. They looked at each other for a few moments before their lips met. He wasn’t sure who closed the distance, but now they were kissing, his tongue pressed between her lips, tasting her.  _

 

_ Rey crawled into his lap and started to grind down against him, his hands ran up her back beneath the fabric of his Harvard sweatshirt and he was left with just the feel of her silky skin. She hadn’t worn a bra beneath the sweater.  _

 

_ As if sensing his appreciation, Rey grabbed his wrists and moved his hands up her body until he was cupping her tits. Her nipples pebbled against his palms and Ben groaned. He ran his thumbs over the stiff peaks and Rey was very responsive with the moan that left her mouth.  _

 

_ With his hands still squeezing her breasts, Ben brought his lips back to Rey’s and gave her a deep kiss.  _

 

_ “Bed?” he asked.  _

 

_ Rey nodded in return, climbing off of his lap. He stood up and grabbed her waist, running his hands down her body and over the back of her jean clad ass. Then he lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist and he started to walk them up the stairs toward his childhood bedroom.  _

 

_ *** _

 

Rey was nursing her own whiskey as she watched Ben from the corner of her eye. She wanted nothing more than to take him home and get into bed with him. But she didn’t want to rush this. They had the entire night together. 

 

“How is the investigation going?” Ben asked. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about work,” she replied. 

 

Rey stood up from the stool and moved between Ben’s splayed thighs. His hands found their way to her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his luscious locks. 

 

“Rey?” he asked softly. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Everything okay, darling?” 

 

“Everything is great,” she said. 

 

Rey repositioned her body so she was straddling one of his sexy thighs. He looked damn good in his suit and tie. Ben gulped as she pressed her center to his thigh and started to grind against him. 

 

“Fuck, Rey,” he grunted as he grabbed her hips and stilled her. 

 

“Your place or mine?” Rey asked. 

 

“Mine,” Ben answered. 

 

***

 

_ Ben closed the door to his childhood bedroom and carried Rey over to the bed. He gently placed her down on the mattress and continued to kiss her longingly. He slipped his hands up beneath the sweatshirt and pushed it up past her breasts.  _

 

_ He groaned at the sight.  _

 

_ “Oh baby, you are so beautiful.”  _

 

_ It was his first time ever seeing her breasts and they were perfect. Her nipples were peaked and a rosy shade of pink. He longed to taste them. The soft swells of her breasts rose and fell with each breath that she took. Her tits were just the right size, they fit perfectly in his hands when he touched them on the couch.  _

 

_ Ben trailed his hands up her abdomen and grabbed her breasts again. Rey bit her lower lip as he played with her nipples.  _

 

_ “Ben, I need your mouth,” Rey said, as she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his head down to her tits.  _

 

_ He was cupping the underside of her breasts as his lips wrapped around her left nipple. He sucked gently at the stiff peak, darting his tongue out to flick against the bud. He moved from one breast to the other, giving them equal attentions. If it were up to Ben, he could have done this for hours. But Rey started to get impatient and began tugging at his shirt.  _

 

_ “Take this off. I want to see you.”  _

 

_ Ben did as she requested, ripping the shirt off and tossing it aside without another thought. Rey moaned as his chest was bared for her. She ran her hands along his abdomen and then pulled him down on top of her.  _

 

_ His chest was pressed flush against her body, the skin on skin contact making his blood run hot. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans and he started to grind against her out of instinct.  _

 

_ Rey sat up and pulled the sweatshirt over her head from where it was bunched up over her breasts. She then grabbed the waistband of Ben’s jeans and gently tugged at the button. It popped open and she unzipped his pants.  _

 

_ Ben helped her to remove his jeans, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. His cock was tenting the fabric, achingingly hard.  _

 

_ He ran a hand down her stomach.  _

 

_ “Can I take these off of you?” Ben asked, tugging at the band of Rey’s black jeans.  _

 

_ “Yes, Ben.”  _

 

_ He took the jeans off of her. Rey was wearing a lacy black thong. He moved on top of her and started kissing her again. They laid like that for a while, kissing and enjoying the feel of their bodies being pressed together. Every once in a while, Ben would rock his hips against Rey, rubbing his erection against her clit through the fabric of her panties.  _

 

_ “Oh god. Ben.”  _

 

_ He kissed her again, nibbling on her bottom lip as he pulled away. Her hazel eyes were bright and full of lust. It seemed they were both ready to take that next step, ready to cross that line that they hadn’t dare to cross.  _

 

_ Ben slipped his hand into her panties and found her slick with arousal.  _

 

_ “Fuck, baby.”  _

 

_ Ben teased her entranced with his finger, moving it back and forth along her slit. Then he slipped his finger inside and groaned at the feel of her tight cunt. He worked his finger inside her. She was so incredibly tight. _

 

_ “Take them off,” Rey demanded.  _

 

_ Ben would do anything she asked.  _

 

***

 

Ben paid for their drinks and held Rey’s hand as they exited the bar. Rey could have sworn she saw the owner, Maz, winking at the two of them. 

 

Once they were out of the street, the cool breeze kissed her cheeks and Rey shivered. The dress wasn’t the most suitable for this kind of weather. 

 

Ben took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple as he started to lead her over to his car. Rey ran her hand down his back until she was rubbing his ass through his slacks. He growled in her ear and grabbed her bottom in retaliation. 

 

“Did you bring your car?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey looked at him with a little smirk as she shook her head, “I took a cab.” 

 

His mouth fell open and then he schooled his face as they walked down the street to where Ben’s car was parked. 

 

***

 

_ Her panties were somewhere on the floor of Ben’s bedroom as he buried his face between her thighs. Ben had never done this before— never done any of this before. He voiced that concern to Rey before taking off her panties, hoping that he wouldn’t disappoint her in some way with his lack of experience.  _

 

_ Rey just shrugged as she had replied, “I’ve never done this before either. We will figure it out on our own.”  _

 

_ But now, now he was licking up and down her pretty pink slit and Ben thought he had found a new addiction. He wanted to eat her pussy until he died from exhaustion. Rey seemed to be enjoying herself, if the grasp she had on his hair had anything to say about it.  _

 

_ She bucked her hips into his face and Ben closed his lips around her clit and gave it a suck.  _

 

_ “Fuck!” she screamed. “Yes, Ben. Don’t stop.”  _

 

_ He groaned into her pussy, humming against her clit. Ben actually felt the moment that Rey crashed into her orgasm. Her clit throbbing against his lips and the sound of her moans sent blood rushing to his cock.  _

 

_ Ben pulled away with a smile on his face as he rubbed her slick off of his mouth. Rey was a boneless, breathless heap on his bed.  _

 

_ “We aren’t done yet,” she said, sitting up on her elbow as she palmed his cock through his underwear.  _

 

_ Ben was shoving his underwear off and crawling on top of her within seconds. His aching cock nudged at her folds and he sighed when he realized that he didn’t have a fucking condom.  _

 

_ Ben set his forehead down to her chest as he gripped the sheets of the bed in his fists.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Rey asked.  _

 

_ “Sweetheart. I don’t have a condom. I’ve never had the need for one.”  _

 

_ “Oh,” she said. “Well that doesn’t matter. I’m on birth control.”  _

 

_ His head snapped up.  _

 

_ “You are?” he was immensely happy of that fact, but at the same time he felt an irrational pull of jealousy tugging at his heart. Why would she need to be on birth control if she wasn’t having sex? Had she planned on doing this with somebody else? The very thought made him want to hurt whoever the nameless, faceless asshole.  _

 

_ “For my period, Ben.” she replied, cupping his face and running her thumbs under his eyes along his cheeks. “And for you…”  _

 

_ She reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his cock, lining him up with her pussy. Ben bit his lower lip as the head of cock entered her. Slowly, they moved together until he had slid all the way inside.  _

 

_ Her eyes were squeezed shut and Ben kissed her eyelids.  _

 

_ “Look at me, sweetheart.” _

 

_ She opened her eyes and he run his fingers along her cheek.  _

 

_ “Is this okay?” he asked.  _

 

_ “Yes, please. Keep going.”  _

 

_ Ben started to move in and out of her. She felt so good, so warm, and so tight. It didn’t take him long to feel the familiar tingle in his spine, alerting him to his impending orgasm.  _

 

_ He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust into her. Ben felt Rey’s walls flutter around his cock, triggering his own orgasm.  _

 

_ It was amazing. She was amazing. And now he couldn’t imagine a life where they weren’t together. Now, he could have her in his arms forever.  _

 

***

 

Ben closed the door to his apartment as they staggered to his bedroom, their lips never separating as they kissed. Rey pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed the buckle of her gold belt. She took it off and it clattered to the floor. She then started to unbutton her dress, shrugging it off her shoulders. 

 

His mouth fell open at the sight of her in her matching bra and panties. She was wearing a white sheer bra and panties with little flowers embroidered over the nipples and her pretty little cunt. 

 

“Holy fuck, Rey.”  __

 

“Are you ready for me Mr. Solo?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori!!!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Was Ben Solo dreaming? Or was his best friend— the love of his life— really wearing lingerie that barely covered her and stalking towards him like he was a meal to be eaten. His heart was pounding in his chest as he kicked off his dress shoes.

 

Rey climbed into his lap and he already felt himself growing hard, tenting his slacks. Rey must have felt the hardness between her thighs because she grabbed his shoulders and started to grind down on him as she brought their lips together. 

 

Ben slipped his tongue between her lips. He was aching to touch and taste every inch of body. Her tongue tangled with his in sloppy, heated kisses. 

 

He left his hands on her waist, fingers digging into her skin as he kissed her. Rey reached down and grabbed his hand bringing it up to her breast. Ben thought her breasts were perfect. He was ashamed at how many times he laid awake at night and wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking it at the memory of those pretty little tits. 

 

Ben squeezed her bra covered breast and found her lips again. He moved his hands to her back and felt the clasp of her bra against his fingertips. He looked into her eyes to ask permission. Rey bit her lip and nodded at him as she bucked her hips. 

 

“Eager little thing,” Ben breathed. 

 

He unhooked the bra and it fell to her elbows. Rey’s cheeks flushed and Ben grabbed her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along those reddened cheeks. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, you are just as beautiful as I remember.” 

 

He leaned into her and brought their lips together. Her breasts pressed into his chest and the hard points of her nipples were driving him crazy with lust. 

 

With their skin pressed together, Ben could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was shaking against him and Ben started to worry that she didn’t really want to do this. 

 

“Darling?” he questioned as he sat up. 

 

Rey had tears prickling in her eyes but she wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck. Her nose brushed his. 

 

“Just hold me,” she whispered, her breath hot on his lips. 

 

He kissed her forehead and pulled her tightly against his chest, just holding her in his arms. 

 

***

 

“Just hold me.”  _ Just love me, I want to be loved.  _

 

Ben’s arms were warm and solid around her back, his fingertips brushing along her spine in soothing strokes. He was too good for her. Rey didn’t understand what she had been thinking when she initially pushed him away— away from  _ this. _ Yes, she wanted to keep her friend. Her best friend. But was it worth the heartache? 

 

She was terrified. Scared that he would tire of her and throw her away. Like her— like her birth parents. But Ben would never have done that to her. Ben was always there for her, whenever she needed him. 

 

Her tears spilled over and she buried her face in Ben’s neck. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and he whispered endearments. Ben always knew just what to say. 

 

_ “My beautiful, strong girl.”  _

 

Rey pulled back, her eyes puffy from her tears. She wiped her face clean and then grabbed Ben’s face. 

 

“I’m so sorry Ben. I’m making a complete fool of myself.” 

 

“No, no. Baby, there is no shame in crying. You were the one that taught me that. Remember?” 

 

She did remember. 

 

***

 

_ Ben’s father was a cop in the vice and narcotics district. Han Solo had single handedly taken out one of the largest undercover drug operations in New York City. He was well known in the police department. Especially when Rey was a young child and looked up to both Han and Luke.  _

 

_ When Rey was 15, she got a call on her phone from Ben’s mother, Leia Organa.  _

 

_ “Hello?”  _

 

_ Leia’s voice was panicked on the other side of the line.  _

 

_ “Is Ben with you?”  _

 

_ “No Leia, he’s not. What’s wrong?”  _

 

_ Leia was crying and then she heard Luke take the phone from her.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Rey. If you see Ben, please let us know.”  _

 

_ “Is he in trouble? Did something happen?” Rey asked.  _

 

_ “Rey, have your parents bring you over to Leia’s. I’ll explain everything when you are all here.”  _

 

_ It wasn’t long before Rey had gotten her parents to drive her over to the Organa-Solo house. Luke let them in and he looked like he had aged many years.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Rey found herself asking.  _

 

_ “It’s Han.” Luke said. “He was killed in the line of duty.”  _

 

_ Rey felt her entire world shift. Ben— oh Ben. She needed to find him.  _

 

_ Rey ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her as she started to run down the street. Her father called out to her but she ignored it as she kept running. It was cruel of her, but she knew her father was too old to chase after her.  _

 

_ She knew where Ben would be. She just hoped that he was okay. Her lungs were burning as she pushed forward until she reached the hiking trail that backed up to Ben’s neighborhood. She jogged through the trees following the path for the Kindred trail. It was always Ben’s favorite.  _

 

_ The path opened up to a beautiful body of rippling water. And there was Ben— down on his knees by the shore. His head was buried in his hands.  _

 

_ Rey sat down beside him. He looked over at her and let out a breath.  _

 

_ “Hey kid.”  _

 

_ “I’m hardly a kid anymore. I’m 15, thank you very much.”  _

 

_ Ben managed to let out a laugh. _

 

_ “I’m 19. That must make me ancient in your book.”  _

 

_ She bit her cheek. Ben still didn’t get it. She was in love with him already, but he always saw her as his kid sister.  _

 

_ “Are you okay?” she asked. Because she knew he was hurting. Han and Ben didn’t have the best relationship, but deep down, Ben loved his father.  _

 

_ “It’s my fault.”  _

 

_ “That’s dumb,” Rey said before she could stop herself.  _

 

_ He snapped his head around and stared at her, but didn’t respond.  _

 

_ “How is this your fault, Ben?”  _

 

_ “I told him that he was reckless. That he needed to retire so he could be home with mom. That I needed him too. I told him that one day his job would get him killed, and look what happened.”  _

 

_ “Ben, that was just a horrible coincidence.”  _

 

_ “No.” His eyes filled with tears. “No, I did this. I killed my father. I somehow willed this to happen to him because I was angry.”  _

 

_ He rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to hold in his tears.  _

 

_ “Ben, it’s okay to cry.”  _

 

_ “Dad always said tears made you weak. He wouldn’t want me to cry over him.”  _

 

_ “Crying doesn’t make you weak, Ben. Since birth it’s always been an indication that you are alive.” Rey remembered reading that quote somewhere— and it was true. So very true.  _

 

_ The dam within him broke and the tears slipped down his cheeks. He finally let go and mourned the loss of his father.  _

 

_ Rey held his hand as he cried. Only once he had gotten it all out of his system, did they walk back to his house.  _

 

***

 

Rey came back to herself and kissed Ben on the lips. Ben— her Ben. 

 

She smoothed her hands down the buttons of his dress shirt and started to undo them one by one. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ben asked. 

 

She smiled. Ben, always thinking of her. Rey had never been more sure of anything in her life. 

 

“Yes Ben. I want to feel you. I need you.” 

 

He swallowed hard and nodded his head. Together they rid him of his shirt and slacks, leaving them both in only their underwear. Ben grabbed her waist and turned them so he was on top of her. He balanced on his arms, his elbows framing her face. 

 

Rey admired his chest and his chiseled abs. He looked like a damn Greek God. He always had. She ran her hands down his chest and reached for the waistband of his boxers. Ben caught her wrist and shook his head at her. 

 

“No, let me take care of you first,” he said. 

 

“Okay, Benny.” 

 

He shivered at her nickname for him as he moved down her body, settling himself between her splayed thighs. 

 

Ben mouthed over her panty covered slit. She immediately started to buck her hips up against his wicked mouth. 

 

His fingers slipped beneath the tiny string that served as the band of her panties and then he was pulling them down her thighs. Rey hadn’t been this exposed in such a long time. When was the last time that this happened? It was with Ben, of course, there had only ever been him.

 

She was brought out of those thoughts when Ben’s fingers parted her pussy and he licked up her slit. Rey through her head back to the pillows and moaned. He was always good at this— too good. She felt jealousy surge through her at the very thought of Ben with anybody else in this way. It made her want to vomit. 

 

His lips sucking at her clit certainly distracted her from those unsettling thoughts. Rey ran her fingers through his dark wavy locks and looked at his face as he made content mumbling noises against her cunt. He looked up at her with those warm brown eyes and she felt her world shatter as she crashed into her orgasm. 

 

Ben crawled up her body and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth so he could press loving kisses to her knuckles. 

 

“I need you, Ben. Inside me.” She knew he needed it too, Rey could feel his erection against her thigh. 

 

She helped him take off his boxers and grabbed his cock giving it a few experimental tugs. 

 

“Oh god Rey. St— stop, I won’t last if you keep that up.” 

 

He grabbed his cock and lined himself up and then he was pushing inside her. 

 

Fuck— it had been a while; when was the last time she and Ben had done this? The stretch was a little painful but once he was seated inside, she felt complete. Like coming home. 

 

“Oh yes, yes, yes. Fuck me, Ben.” 

 

He pulled back and then thrusted into her. Rey closed her eyes and relaxed into the familiar feel of his body. The familiar feel of  _ Ben. _

 

***

 

Oh god, she was so incredibly tight. It took every bit of concentration for Ben to not come instantly and ruin this for both of them. 

 

He moved slowly, in and out of her tight pussy. So perfect, so beautiful. His Rey. 

 

He uttered sweet nothings into her ear. Telling her how much she meant to him and how beautiful and strong she was. Ben wanted to tell her what he felt in every fiber of his being— that he loved her more than all the stars in the sky. But no, he couldn’t say that. He didn’t want to scare her off. For Rey— this was just scratching an itch. And he was forever grateful that she chose him to do this with. 

 

The mere thought of Rey with somebody else made him flare with possessiveness. He snapped his hips— as if to claim her, chasing his own orgasm. And  _ fuck _ he wanted to feel her come on his cock. He wanted to feel that flutter of her walls around him. He wanted to watch her face when she fell into her orgasm— because of him. 

 

Ben sped up his thrusts and moved a hand between their bodies. He found her clit and started to rub in in swift circles. 

 

“Come for me, sweetheart. Let me feel it.” 

 

Rey’s eyes were locked onto his own. Then her mouth fell open and she was contracting around his cock. She milked him of his own orgasm— as he shot ropes of come deep inside her. 

 

“Oh my god. Rey,” he groaned as he pulled out. 

 

“Fuck Rey. I love you.” 

 

His entire life flashed before his eyes as Rey stared at him in shock. 

 

“What did you just say?” she asked in a panicked voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

“I love you.”

 

Ben, her Ben. He really said those words. The words she longed to hear. And if she were being honest with herself, the words she longed to hear from  _ him.  _

 

As much as she wanted to hear those words, Rey felt panic swirling in her stomach. Her mind was racing. And Ben didn’t look any less paranoid. He looked like a deer in headlights. 

 

“Ben,” she gasped out. 

 

“Baby,” He whispered. 

 

“We’re friends.” Rey said.  _ Why was she saying these things?  _

 

Ben looked like he’d been smacked and Rey wanted to grab his face and kiss him, apologize for being an idiot. But his face grew cold as he climbed out of the bed. He started to dress in silence. 

 

The tension between them could be cut with a knife. 

 

“Ben wait,” Rey started to say. 

 

“No, no— it’s fine,” Ben snapped. “But I can’t do this anymore, Rey. I can’t be with you in this way. It  _ hurts.  _ I just can’t. If we are friends then that’s what we are. No more of this.” 

 

She had tears in her eyes, this wasn’t what she wanted at all. 

 

“I think you should go,” Ben added. 

 

Rey got out of his bed and started to get dressed. She had ruined everything. All because she was a coward and she couldn’t say those three words back to him. 

 

She had hurt Ben. She had hurt the man she loved more than anything else in the world. 

 

Rey ran out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. Closing the door on them. She felt sick to her stomach. 

 

Rey grabbed her cellphone and placed a call. Rose answered on the second ring. 

 

“Hey,” Rose said. 

 

Rey burst into tears. 

 

“Can you meet me at the coffee shop?” 

 

“Yes of course. Are you okay?” Rose asked. 

 

“No, I think I just pushed away the one good thing in my life.” 

 

***

 

After Rey left, Ben got in the shower. He hung his head as the water beat down on his back. It was scalding hot. Just what he needed to remind him that he was alive. He felt empty and without purpose. 

 

Why had he been such an idiot. Admitting to Rey just how deeply he was in love with her. Her reaction— that fear and panic in her eyes, it absolutely crushed him. 

 

But even more so— his own reaction. Damnit he was a bastard. Telling Rey they couldn’t do this any longer, the very thought of Rey finding her pleasure with somebody else made him stomach twist with anxiety. 

 

He would talk to her. Tell her that he was wrong and they could be whatever she needed them to be. 

 

***

 

_ When Ben was in law school at Harvard, Rey would come to visit him as often as she could. Every time she came, they found themselves in bed together.  _

 

_ The night she surprised him for his birthday, it ended up much the same way. Rey had brought a bottle of wine and so had pulled out a small wrapped package from her coat pocket.  _

 

_ “Happy Birthday, Ben.” she said with that sweet smile that made his heart swell.  _

 

_ Ben took the small gift wrapped box and held it in his hands.  _

 

_ “Open it,” she said impatiently.  _

 

_ She purses her lips when she said it and Ben thought she looked adorable. He carefully opened the package, making sure not to rip the paper that Rey had wrapped to perfection.  _

 

_ In his hand was a black velvet box. He snapped it open and his eyes widened when he saw what she had gotten him.  _

 

_ On the top of the box was a pipe and a pocket watch. Both were engraved with his name on them. The bottom of the box said “To The Best Lawyer” in gold lettering. Beside the text was a gold plating in the shape of the justice scales.  _

 

_ “This is— wow…” Ben said in awe.  _

 

_ “Do you like it?” Rey asked, biting her lip. _

 

_ “I love it.” _

 

_ Ben pulled her into a hug, closing the velvet box in his hand and placing it on his dresser. He turned to look at Rey, to take in her lovely features. He was so glad that she ended up coming to visit him. Ben didn’t want to have to spend his birthday alone.  _

 

_ He gestured to the wine bottle.  _

 

_ “Why don’t we crack that open and watch something on Netflix. We can go out tomorrow if you’d like. I can show you around campus.”  _

 

_ Ben went out of his room towards the kitchen and grabbed two plastic solo cups and a wine opener.  _

 

_ “I hope you don’t mind,” he said, handing Rey a plastic cup.  _

 

_ “What are you talking about, Mr. Solo? This is the finest china I’ve ever seen.”  _

 

_ Ben found himself laughing at Rey’s joke and forever grateful for her company.  _

 

_ *** _

 

_ With the bottle of wine empty and the credits of the movie starting to play on Ben’s laptop, he looked over to where Rey was laying against his side. Her arm was draped over his stomach and her leg was hitched up over his hips. Ben had his arm around her waist, his thumb tracing patterns over her hip bone.  _

 

_ Ben met her eyes and she looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks were pink, probably from the alcohol.  _

 

_ Ben found himself staring at her lips. Then, she closed the distance and pressed a kiss to his lips.  _

 

_ He returned her kisses eagerly. Then lowered himself on top of her as he kissed her into the pillows.  _

 

***

 

“I am an idiot,” Rey said as she rubbed her wet eyes. 

 

“No you aren’t, Rey. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Rose said. 

 

Rose had already ordered Rey a coffee. It was sitting on the counter when she walked up. Rey grabbed it and sipped as the tears slid down her cheeks. 

 

“You and Ben will get through this. If he loves you as much as we all know he does— then the two of you will make up in no time,” Rose said as she gave Rey a hug. 

 

The girls stayed in the coffee shop talking for what felt like hours. Rey didn’t want to go home. She didn’t want to get in her bed and sleep alone. What she really wanted was to show up at Ben’s and apologize. She wanted to climb in his bed. Maybe slither down his body and suck his cock to show him how much she had fucked up. 

 

“Earth to Rey,” Rose said, snapping in Rey’s face. 

 

Rey blushed, “Oh sorry, what were you saying?”

 

“I wish Finn would notice me. I’ve been dropping hints. But he can be so dense.” 

 

“All men are dense,” Rey replied. 

 

“I know, he just… he seems all caught up in you. I don’t know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

 

“What? No. I’m his captain so he probably feels like he needs to impress me.”

 

“Maybe,” Rose said sadly.

 

***

 

The next morning, Rey walked into the precinct with a splitting headache. She needed caffeine. 

 

After talking to Rose the night before, Rey knew that she needed to talk to Ben. She owed it to him to tell him the truth. That he wasn’t the only one to feel that way. She was in love with him too. She always had been, ever since she was a young girl. 

 

But unfortunately, that talk and anything not involving  _ work _ had to be put on hold. 

 

Finn was supposed to be coming in any moment now and she really hoped he had found something substantial that they could use in the case against Snoke. 

 

She looked up once she heard a soft knock on her office door, expecting to see Finn, but Ben ducked his head in and looked at her nervously. 

 

“Hey,” He said, pushing the door open and allowing Jessika to walk in. 

 

Rey bit her lip. Good god, what if he ended up hooking up with Jessika. Jessika probably wasn’t a coward and wouldn’t push Ben away. 

 

_ They really needed to talk _ . Her mind was getting the best of her. Rey knew— she  _ knew _ that the relationship between Ben and Jessika had always been strictly professional. 

 

“So Jessika was looking at the files we have on Thannison. And I think we might have found something. It’s a paper trail.” 

 

He handed Rey a folder. She opened it and flipped through the pages. 

 

“Let’s see,” Rey said under her breath. “We have some credit card charges that are attached to Snoke’s business account. Oh, this is good, Ben. This is great.” 

 

She jumped up from the desk and threw her arms around Ben, hugging him tight. 

 

Jessika silently made her way out of the office. 

 

“I’m just going to…” she trailed off as she closed the door. 

 

Ben’s hands were warm against her lower back. 

 

“Listen, sweetheart,” he started. 

 

Rey silenced him with a kiss. 

 

Ben froze against her lips, but then he started to kiss her back. His tongue swiped against her lower lip and she opened for him. 

 

“Fuck Rey, I’m sorry,” Ben said between kisses. “I don’t want to stop. We can be whatever you want.”

 

Rey threaded her fingers through his wavy hair as she deepened the kiss, pressing her breasts to his rock solid chest. 

 

“No,” she gasped out. “I’m sorry, Ben. I froze up. But I love you too. I always have.”

 

He moaned against her mouth at her admission. 

 

“So where does that leave us?” Ben asked, as he pulled away to look into her eyes. 

 

His brown eyes were bright with hope. 

 

“Let’s just take it slow. See how it goes. We have to be careful. We don’t want this to be a conflict of interest in the case against Snoke.”

 

“A conflict of interest?” Ben groaned. 

 

“God I’m sorry, Ben. But you know how slimy Snoke is. I would hate for him to try to weasel his way out of this. And hurt you in the process.”

 

“Or you,” Ben said, pressing his forehead to Rey’s. 

 

“Once this case has gone to court, we will be up front about our relationship.” Rey kissed him on the lips again. 

 

“Relationship? I like the sound of that. Does this mean you won’t get angry when I call you sweetheart or baby?” 

 

Rey brought her lips up to his ear and whispered, “I was never really angry.” 

 

He slipped his hand down over her ass and squeezed. 

 

“I knew it,” Ben smirked. 

 

His hand remained on her bottom as he looked down at her clothing. 

 

“And I’m loving this sexy pencil skirt.” 

 

Rey put her hands on his chest and smirked. 

 

“You are insatiable, Ben.”

 

***

 

When Finn arrived, he hurried to the office that Ben was just about to leave. The shorter man coughed as he averted his gaze away from Ben. 

 

Ben had his hand placed on top of Rey’s on her desk and he leaned forward to press a possessive kiss on the corner of Rey’s mouth. 

 

She widened her eyes at him as he cheeks turned pink. 

 

“I’ll see you later?” Ben asked as he turned to leave. 

 

“Yes, I’ll call you,” Rey replied. 

 

Ben left the office with a smirk on his face. Even though they had to hide their relationship, he couldn’t help but to stake some claim to his woman. 

 

That cop was practically transparent with his infatuation with Rey. 

 

Jessika walked with him as they left the precinct. Their cars were both parked in the lot behind the building. 

 

“Well?” she questioned. 

 

Ben felt a smile spread across his face as they continued to walk towards their cars. 

 

“She said she loved me.” 

 

“Oh my god, Ben!” 

 

“I know, so we are together. Officially. But she wants to keep it secret for now. I can respect that,” he said. “On that note— you are sworn to secrecy.” 

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jessika chuckled. 

 

***

 

“Did you find anything on the scene that ties Snoke to it?” Rey asked. “Please tell me something good, Finn.” 

 

“Uh. No, I’m sorry. I can go back. I can look again. I’m sure I missed something,” Finn said with rapid speed. 

 

Rey let out an annoyed groan as she put her head on her desk. 

 

“No, Finn. That’s fine. I sent you there to check over what the other officers had found in their search.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Finn said again. 

 

“Stop apologizing,” Rey said. “Get back to work.”

 

“Right.” Finn turned to grab the handle of the door. 

 

“Oh, Finn. You and Rose should go out for drinks tonight. Why don’t you ask her?” 

 

Finn reacted like that was the best bloody idea Rey had ever come up with. Rey shook her head as she went back to her paperwork. 

 

She pulled out her phone and texted Ben. 

 

**Come by my office tonight so we can discuss the case.**

 

She added a winking emoji. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas Shawlee and Nori!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

Ben looked at the message that Rey had sent. A winking emoji? That little minx was up to something. He gathered up his things and told Jess goodbye as he left the office, making his way towards the precinct. 

 

Once he got there, it was devoid of people. He walked hurriedly to Rey’s office, eager to see her. 

 

Rey was seated on her desk, she looked sexy as hell in that tight pencil skirt. She crooked her finger and beckoned him inside as he closed and locked the door to her office. 

 

“You wanted to see me?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey spread her legs and he looked between them, noticing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

 

“Fuck, Rey.” 

 

He walked over to her and grabbed her hips. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked. 

 

“No,” she said, running her toes up the outside of his leg. “I just want to feel you inside me.” 

 

Ben could have sworn his soul left his body at those words. 

 

Rey’s lips were painted a bright red and Ben couldn’t stop staring at the way she pursed them in an adorable pout. Rey grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. His hands landed on either side of her body on the desk, caging her in as she pressed her lips to the collar of his white button up. 

 

He was on her in the next second, kissing her lips passionately, not caring that her lipstick was getting all over his own lips. Rey’s hands sunk into his hair and tugged as she nipped at his lower lip. She ran her hands over his shoulders and rested them on his chest. Ben licked at the seam of her mouth, using his tongue to pry open her lips. 

 

Suddenly, she was shoving him away. Ben’s back collided with the file cabinet. Rey jumped down from her desk and started to unbutton her blouse. 

 

Ben watched with hunger as every inch of her chest was revealed. She shrugged out of the blouse leaving her in her black lace bra and pencil skirt. He felt his cock throb at the sight. He must have died— there was no way  _ this _ was happening. Rey had never been so bold as to do this out in the open.  _ Well, they were in her office but… _

 

“Stop thinking,” Rey whispered. 

 

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She held it out to the side as she canted her hips. Ben crossed his arms and admired the sight of her perky little tits. 

 

Rey started to shimmy out of her skirt leaving her in just her thigh highs and high heels. Ben felt his mouth go dry as he stared at her. She sauntered over to him and grabbed his tie again, pulling him towards her as she backed up towards her desk. 

 

He ran his hand up her leg. 

 

“You should definitely keep these on,” Ben said, as he pulled the edge of her thigh high and released it so it slapped against her skin. 

 

“District Attorney, you are horribly over dressed,” Rey stated. 

 

She started to undo his tie and Ben watched her intently as she focused on her task. Rey rid him of his suit jacket and shirt. She tugged at the band of his trousers and then pressed her palm against his straining erection. 

 

“See what you do to me?” Ben said as he put a hand over her own, letting her feel the evidence of his arousal. 

 

Ben unbuckled his belt and started to pull his trousers down his thighs along with his underwear. His cock sprung free and Rey immediately grabbed his shaft, stroking him. His pants pooled at his feet and Ben grabbed Rey’s hips and pulled her towards him. Her ass was sitting on the edge of her desk. 

 

Grabbing his erection, Ben guided it to her slick center. He slid inside with ease and groaned as he bottomed out. 

 

Rey had her hands planted on the desk as she met him thrust for thrust. They fucked fast and hard. The desk wobbled with each snap of Ben’s hips and for a moment he was worried that they would break the desk with the force of their fucking. 

 

He felt her walls flutter around his cock, milking him of his own orgasm. Ben groaned as he spilled inside her, filling her tight little cunt to the brim with his come. 

 

As he slid out of her pussy, he pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, leaving himself shirtless as he watched Rey start to clean herself up with a tissue. 

 

“Wait,” Ben said, “Let me.” He grabbed the tissue from her hand and started to wipe her thighs and center. 

 

“Will you spend the night tonight?” Rey asked, almost shyly. 

 

“If that’s what you want, then yes. I will,” Ben replied. 

 

***

 

They walked together to the parking lot. Rey had her hands in the pockets of her coat as she kept gazing at Ben out of the corner of her eye. He looked so dashing in his wool coat. Rey wanted nothing more than to hold his hand and walk with him, to let everybody know that this gorgeous man belonged to her. But she resisted, and it was one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do. 

 

Once they got to her car, Rey leaned on the door and looked up into Ben’s dark brown eyes. She peered around and didn’t see anybody in the parking lot, so she grabbed the back of Ben’s neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. 

 

When she pulled away, Rey smiled at him, “I’ll see you at home.”

 

Ben smiled back as he walked over to where his car was parked. Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of him as he walked away. 

 

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that was watching them from the darkened alleyway.

 

***

 

In Rey’s apartment, they had both taken off all of their clothing. They laid in her bed and kissed lazily as they stared into each other's eyes. 

 

Ben watched her cute bottom as Rey got up and walked across the room to grab her phone and plug it up to the charger. Once she walked back towards the bed, Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. 

 

“Looks like you slipped there,” Ben snarked as Rey was draped across his lap. He placed a hand on her ass and squeezed.  

 

“Slipped and fell into the District Attorney’s lap,” Rey laughed. 

 

And god did he love her laugh…

 

***

 

_ When Ben was 20, Rey was 16. Ben remembered Rey begging her parents to let her go on a beach trip for her spring break. They didn’t like the idea of Rey going all the way to Miami Beach, Florida on her own. So Leia had suggested that Ben go with her as a chaperone.  _

 

_ Leia booked Rey and Ben’s hotel rooms, making sure to book them side by side with a door connecting them.  _

 

_ Ben wasn’t fond of the beach or the intense heat that came along with the state of Florida. But Rey had been so excited for this trip, and he would never ruin that for her because of his own dislikes.  _

 

_ Once they arrived in Florida, Ben checked them in to their hotel rooms and carried Rey’s luggage to the elevators. He left her in her room to get settled as he opened the connecting door to his own room.  _

 

_ Rey was already on her cellphone, texting her friends to let them know she had arrived.  _

 

_ Ben started to unpack his clothes. He even brought a damn swimsuit. What the hell was he thinking?  _

 

_ Suddenly, he realized how quiet Rey had gotten and he started to worry. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door. He walked in to see her curled up on the bed, stifling her sobs.  _

 

_ “Rey, sweetheart. What happened?” he asked as he ran to her and started to brush her tears away.  _

 

_ “I thought they were my friends,” she cried. “It was all a practical joke. They aren’t coming, Ben.”  _

 

_ His heart sank.  _

 

_ “Why does everybody leave me? Why doesn’t anybody want me?”  _

 

_ Ben pulled Rey into his lap and held her in his arms.  _

 

_ “It’s okay, Rey. I want you. You are so loved.”  _

 

_ She cried into his neck as he rocked her.  _

 

_ “I’m going to kill those bitches,” he grumbled under his breath.  _

 

_ Rey looked at him, startled at first… and then she burst into giggles.  _

 

_ “What?” he asked, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.  _

 

_ “You’d kill for me?” she asked with a watery smile.  _

 

_ “I’d do anything for you, Rey. Forget about those girls. We will have a damn good time on our own.”  _

 

_ *** _

 

_ Their week in Florida had been one of the best vacations that Ben had ever been on. They went to the beach almost everyday. Ben splashed water on Rey and watched as she frollicked around in her bikini.  _

 

_ He was such a creep to be staring at her, but at least he knew she would be safe with him. He wouldn’t have to worry about some other creep getting their hands on her.  _

 

_ The first night they had slept in their separate rooms. But soon Rey was crawling into his bed and sleeping soundly beside him.  _

 

_ He didn’t mind. He always slept more soundly with Rey by his side.  _

 

***

 

“You’ve been in a better mood lately,” Poe Dameron said as Rey closed her laptop on her desk. 

 

“Yeah, well I’ve been sleeping better.” It wasn’t a lie. Rey always slept better when Ben was in bed with her. 

 

“Are you scratching the itch with Mr. District Attorney?” Poe smirked. 

 

Rey choked on her coffee, spilling some on her shirt. 

 

“You are a menace. Get out of my office,” Rey grumbled. 

 

“Okay, but listen. Snoke is back and so is that red headed lawyer of his. Thanks to that paper trail we were able to bring him back in for questioning.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute, Poe.” 

 

***

 

Snoke was seated at the interrogation table with his hands on clasped together on the table top. He looked aggravated and Rey was amused of that fact. 

 

“Welcome back,” Rey said as she walked into the room, holding the paperwork that Ben had brought over the night before. 

 

“This is starting to get tiring,” Snoke said. 

 

“I’d have to agree,” Rey replied smugly, “But we have this.” She slammed the paperwork down in front of him. “Can you tell me what this is?” 

 

Snoke grabbed the papers and started to look over them. 

 

“This is a list of the credit card charges for my company's account.” 

 

Hux snatched the papers from Snoke and started to read them. 

 

“See that charge that I highlighted?” Rey asked. “That charge was a reservation at the Red Roof Inn. What’s a man of your stature doing renting a room at a seedy hotel like that?” 

 

Snoke’s eye twitched and he remained silent. 

 

“Moreso, this room was rented on the very same night that Amy Drake escaped capture. The very same hotel that she ran away from. Can you explain to me why your company's account rented the hotel room that Amy Drake was  _ raped _ in.”

 

“You have no proof that my client was the person that booked the hotel. There are many people in the company that could have had access to those accounts. Now if that’s all you have, we will be leaving,” Hux snarled. 

 

He pushed the chair back and motioned for Snoke to follow him. 

 

Snoke looked right at Rey as he replied, “That woman is a prostitute. It’s her job. That isn’t rape.” 

 

Rey felt fire course through her veins. 

 

“It’s rape if she doesn’t have a choice,” she found herself screaming. 

 

“Can you get your captain under control?” Hux said as he glared at Poe. 

 

Rey walked out of the interrogation room and stalked to her office, slamming the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a nod to my crack ship "Hoe" or generalpilot. But it's not happening in this fic. Just a warning out there for anybody.

* * *

 

Rey rubbed her temples as she sat at her desk. She was ready to go home, maybe take a long, hot bath. But it didn’t look likely with the amount of work that needed to be done. 

 

Poe knocked on the door and entered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

 

“So that Hux guy,” he started. 

 

“Yeah he’s a real piece of work,” Rey replied. 

 

“A piece of ass if you ask me,” Poe said with a smirk. 

 

“Ew. Don’t even, Dameron. He’s vile.” 

 

“I can appreciate him from afar. It’s not like I would  _ do  _ anything. Anyway, Finn is going out with Rose now and I don’t have anybody,” he pouted. 

 

Rey  _ almost  _ felt bad for him. Almost. 

 

“No offense, Dameron, but you’re a hoe. I’m sure you’ll find a man to warm your bed.”

 

“How about Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?” Poe winked. 

 

“Um no. Hands off, he’s mine. He’s not interested in  _ men. _ ”

 

“So you admit that he’s yours,” Poe chuckled. 

 

“What, no. I just. He’s not. It’s not like that. You know what? Ask Hux out for all I care. See how that goes.” 

 

“Hm. Maybe I will,” Poe said as he smirked and left her office. 

 

***

 

Rey had instructed Finn and Rose to go down to the hotel and question the front desk about the reservations made under Snoke’s business account. If they could prove that the room was indeed the one that Amy Drake was taken to, then they would have him. Or at least— be closer to nailing him. 

 

She was meeting Ben for lunch. She waiting for him inside at the table, sipping her water. 

 

When he walked through the front door, he seemed to command the room. He looked around anxiously and ran a hand through his hair. Rey loved watching him. 

 

Once he spotted her, a bright smile spread across his face and he walked straight to her. 

 

Rey stood up and Ben kissed her on the cheek as a greeting, pulling her into a hug before reluctantly releasing her. 

 

They sat across from each other in the booth and Ben opened his menu, scanning the pages. 

 

Rey stuck her foot out and deliberately rubbed it up his slack covered leg. Ben jumped, his knee hitting the bottom side of the table. 

 

Rey snickered, but immediately clamped her lips shut when Ben reached down and grabbed her foot, stroking her ankle with featherlight touches. 

 

The waiter came by and took their order. Rey couldn’t help but to notice how the man tried to flirt with her. Right in front of Ben! When she looked over at Ben, ignoring the server’s flirtations, she saw fire in his eyes. It made her stomach swoop. This possessive Ben was a sexy Ben. She liked him being territorial over her. 

 

***

 

This dumbass waiter was really flirting with Rey.  _ His  _ Rey. Right in front of his damn face. 

 

Ben reached over and grabbed Rey’s hand. Glaring at the man that was giving her  _ bedroom _ eyes. 

 

The waiter seemed to feel the energy of the room change and he excused himself and shuffled off to get their drinks. 

 

Ben didn’t let go of her hand, looking over into Rey’s eyes. She looked as beautiful as ever. 

 

It reminded him of another time, in another place. Where life was so much more simpler. 

 

***

 

_ After Ben had finished law school, he moved back to New York City to take the bar exam in the hopes that he would be able to practice law in New York. He was ready to move back home. He missed his mother and his friends. But most of all, he missed Rey.  _

 

_ He had temporarily moved back in with his mother until he could get a job and afford an apartment on his own.  _

 

_ Rey was working as an officer in the special victims unit under his uncle, Luke Skywalker.  _

 

_ Ben was going over to Rey’s apartment. She told him she would order pizza and they could watch the Rangers game while he nervously waited for the results to come in from the bar exam.  _

 

_ He arrived and was almost knocked off his feet when he saw Rey at the door. She was wearing his Harvard sweatshirt. The one she had confiscated from him years ago. He couldn’t tell if she was wearing anything underneath it, quite possibly some short jean shorts.  _

 

_ She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Rey had the brightest smile on her face as she lead him over to her brown leather couch.  _

 

_ Ben collapsed into the couch as Rey sat down beside him, never letting go of his arm as she curled her legs beneath her.  _

 

_ “I ordered the pizza. It should be here soon,” she said. “Are you excited?” _

 

_ “Pretty damn nervous to be honest,” he replied.  _

 

_ “Well, let's get your mind off of it. Sound good? I have the perfect movie to watch at a time like this.” _

 

_ Ben smiled at her as she crawled off the couch and made her way over to the Blu-ray player. She pulled out a box and wouldn’t let him see what it was as she put the Blu-ray in the slot. Ben couldn’t help but to stare at her ass as she leaned over. She was wearing shorts, some tight little spanky shorts. Fuck. She was going to kill him.  _

 

_ Rey jumped up and joined him on the couch with a devilish smirk on her face. What was she up to.  _

 

_ The movie started and Ben bursted out laughing.  _

 

_ “Oh my god, Rey. You can’t be serious? Legally Blonde?” _

 

_ “What? If Elle Woods can become a lawyer so can you.”  _

 

_ He had never smiled so hard in his life.  _

 

_ Ben humored Rey by watching the damn movie with her. The pizza was delivered and they ate straight out of the box. Ben was content and for a moment he had forgotten all about the Bar.  _

 

_ His phone pinged, alerting him of an email. With shaking fingers he opened the message and signed in to his account to check his scores.  _

 

_ He read over the results twice before jumping up from the couch and let out a cheer.  _

 

_ “I’m a lawyer. I’m a lawyer, Rey! A lawyer.”  _

 

_ She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he smiled. Rey crashed her lips against his.  _

 

_ Ben was confused at first. Rey had been the one adamant about remaining friends. It was Ben that was always pining after her, ever since her 21st birthday when Rey said that he was her best friend and she didn’t want to ever lose him.  _

 

_ He kissed her back and she ended pulling away but still had a smile on her face.  _

 

_ “Congratulations, Ben,” she said, breathily.  _

 

_ She had never looked more gorgeous than this moment, in his arms.  _

 

***

 

“Holy shit,” Rey said as she pulled her hand out of Ben’s. 

 

“What, what?” He shook himself from the memory and looked at where she was staring. 

The television was playing breaking news. 

 

_ “Desmond Snoke has been arrested with connection to a large child trafficking ring in the state of New York,”  _ the reporter stated. 

 

There was video of Snoke being cuffed by Rose Tico and pushed into the backseat of her squad car. His beady eyes were glaring daggers at everybody around him. 

 

“They did it,” Rey smiled, slamming her hand on the table. 

 

The waiter came by with their food and Ben looked at him with a little smirk as he said, “Yeah, we’re going to need this to go.” 

 

The man hurried off to put their food in boxes to go. Ben motioned for Rey to go ahead. 

 

“I’ll meet you at the precinct,” he offered. 

 

Rey jumped up from the table and kissed him on the cheek before running out the door. 

 

***

 

Rey got back to the precinct in a hurry. Once she got there, she saw Finn and Rose standing by their desks and she motioned for them both to follow her. 

 

She opened the door to her office. 

 

“Rose, close the door behind you.” 

 

After hearing the door close, Rey let out a girlish squeal. 

 

“We did it. We got him.” 

 

“Yes,” Rose smiled. 

 

“But how? What did you find?” Rey asked. 

 

“Okay, so— apparently somebody inside of Snoke’s company purposefully booked the hotel room in the company name. We think it was one of his men,” Rose supplied. 

 

“But what I don’t understand is why one of his men would turn on him and potentially implicating themselves?” Finn asked. 

 

The answer was clear as day to Rey. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? It had to be somebody that was brought into this early on. It could be a man or woman. It most likely was somebody that was trafficked when they were younger. And as they grew older they had no place to go, so Snoke threatened them into working for him in a different way.”

 

Rey grabbed her phone from the desk and called Ben. 

 

“Hey, bring all the files you have on Snoke. This is going to court. Yeah bring the food too, I’m starved.” 

 

After she hung up she looked over to Rose and Finn. 

 

“Get Thannison back in here. I have a feeling he may know something about this. But make him feel comfortable. He might be cagey. If my feeling is right, then we will have a witness that will testify against Snoke.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas Shawlee and Nori!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

Once Ben arrived with his files and their food, Rey led him to the conference room where she filled him in on her theory about Thannison. 

 

“It makes sense,” Ben replied. “He would have some sort of Stockholm syndrome if he grew up in that environment.” 

 

Rey chewed her food and swallowed as she thought. 

 

“How awful. To grow up like that. He never had a chance.” 

 

“Mmm,” Ben agreed.

 

“You’ll join me when I speak to Thannison?” Rey asked. 

 

“Of course,” Ben said as he grabbed Rey’s hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. 

 

***

 

Rey and Ben were waiting in the interrogation room when Thannison was brought in. He was joined by his lawyer, Phasma. 

 

Rey let out a barely audible gasp when she saw Thannison’s face. His eye was swollen, the skin beneath purpling. Somebody had obviously did a number on him. Rey was willing to bet it had been Snoke. 

 

“Thank you for coming in,” Rey stated as Thannison sat down across from them. 

 

“It’s not like a had a choice,” Thannison snapped. 

 

“Listen,” Rey said calmly, “I want to help you.  _ We _ can help you.” She motioned between herself and Ben. 

 

“You can’t help me, nobody can help me,” He said under his breath. 

 

“Thannison. How did you end up here? I think I know what happened but I need you to be the one to tell me. I can help you.”

 

He was quiet as he looked over at his lawyer. Phasma nodded her head, encouraging him. 

 

Thannison took a deep breath and started nervously tapping his foot against the legs of his chair. 

 

“When I— when I was five, I was taken… by Snoke. He took me from a family that I’ve never known and hardly even remember.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Rey said. 

 

“People pay a lot of money for little boys,” Thannison grit out, clenching his jaw. “I don’t want to talk about this.” 

 

“It’s okay. Take your time,” Rey said. 

 

“As I got older he moved me into a different position. I was no longer what the customers wanted… not the right age. So he promised I wouldn’t have to go through that again. That because I was loyal, I could be a driver and in charge of watching over the merchandise.” 

 

“The girls,” Ben said coldly. 

 

“Yes, they were nothing more than a business transaction to him,” Thannison continued. “He— praised me. It was sick. But it made me feel like I was doing something right.” 

 

“You’re a victim in all of this,” Rey insisted. “And because of that Ben is willing to cut a deal.” 

 

Thannison’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. 

 

“What kind of deal?” 

 

“A lesser sentence. Possibly just probation and community service. In exchange for testimony against Snoke.”

 

“Is there anything you can tell us? Anything that could help pin him down for this. It was you who made sure that hotel reservation was booked under his own company name. Wasn’t it?” 

 

“Why do you think I got this?” he said, pointing to his swollen, black eye. “Snoke was pissed about that  _ fuck up _ .” He emphasized fuck up with air quotes. 

 

“Okay so you purposefully booked the hotel under Snoke’s company account. We need more if we are going to nail him,” Rey said. 

 

“What if I told you he was  _ there.  _ In the car while we dropped off Amy at the hotel.” 

 

Rey blanched at that. Why hadn’t Amy mentioned it? 

 

“Did he take any calls while in the car? Anything that can triangulate his location?”

 

“No, he never carries his phone on him when making a drop. But— there was an altercation. Amy didn’t want to go, she begged to stay back at the house but Snoke forced her into the car. They got into an argument outside of the hotel and he got out to threaten her. I don’t know if there were witnesses, maybe in the shops around the hotel?” 

 

Rey quickly wrote a note on her pad. 

 

“Was that helpful?” Thannison asked. 

 

“Yes, very. Thank you. Mr. Solo will be in touch once we iron out the plea deal.” 

 

Ben followed her out of the room and she walked towards Finn and Rose. 

 

“Rose, I need you to get the security cam footage from outside the hotel on the night that Amy was dropped off there.” 

 

“Yes, Captain,” Rose said as she collected her things and dashed out the door. 

 

“Finn,” Rey said, turning to him. “I need you to talk to all the employees in the stores around the hotel. See if any of them saw anything odd. If you can get any of them to identify Snoke…” 

 

“Yes, of course.” 

 

“But Finn, don’t inadvertently coerce an identification.” 

 

_ That’s the last thing we need,  _ Rey thought. 

 

***

 

_ Rey remembered the day she had insisted that she and Ben could only be friends. It was the night of her birthday when he had shown up late. He hadn’t called because he had been in an exam and he drove the four hours back to New York as quickly as he could.  _

 

_ That’s when she realized that he would do anything for her. _

 

_ For a girl that had grown up with nothing. Parents that threw her away for drugs and alcohol— Rey was terrified of losing her one friend. Her best friend.  _

 

_ Her adoptive parents were wonderful while they were alive. But they were old enough to be her grandparents, and sadly they passed during her first years of college.  _

 

_ That left Ben… Ben and his family. Her heart ached to even think about possibly losing him. Having either of them break the other's heart— it was something she wasn’t willing to risk.  _

 

_ Ben had arrived and it was clear what he wanted. He had just finished his final exams and would be moving back to New York in the next few weeks. Rey had said they should wait until he finishes school… and now he was finished with school.  _

 

_ Breaking the news to Ben that she wanted to remain friends was one of the hardest things she had ever done. He looked like she had ripped his heart out and stomped on it.  _

 

_ But Ben would do anything for her— that’s how much he cared for her. How much he loved her. He would accept that she didn’t want to ruin their friendship.  _

 

_ They fell asleep that night on the couch. Rey was cuddled up against his chest and his arm rested on her upper back, between her shoulder blades.  _

 

_ Rey could feel the steady beating of Ben’s heart against her chest. It helped to center herself.  _

 

_ Because her mind and her heart were telling her two different things. One was pleading with her to be logical. To be cautious. While the other yearned for something more.  _

 

_ Her mind won out. Yet, the coming years, she had never felt so alone. Like something was missing.  _

 

***

 

Rey was straddling Ben in the front seat of her car, kissing him passionately as she thought about what an  _ idiot _ she had been in her youth. 

 

Why did she insist on being friends when they could be both friends and lovers. It was clear to her now that she and Ben had a special bond. One that couldn’t be broken. It was worth the risk— because he was worth fighting for. 

 

His hands smoothed up her olive green blouse and rested over her breasts. Rey’s fingers sunk into his hair and she ground down on his hardening bulge. 

 

“God, I get so hard when you talk all assertive.” 

 

“What are you even talking about?” Rey said between kisses.

 

“Commanding those officers to do follow up on all that shit. It was fucking hot watching you in action.” 

 

Rey pulled away and smiled at him as she rocked her hips. 

 

“Now you know how I feel when I watch you in the courtroom. I get so wet when you present your case. I’ve had to squeeze my legs together to give myself some relief.” 

 

“Oh god,” Ben said as his hands squeezed her breasts and then moved to her hips. “You are going to make me come in my pants, Rey.  _ Fuck. _ ”

 

Rey leaned back against the steering wheel and started to unbutton her blouse, flashing a hint of her lacy bra. 

 

Ben groaned and buried his face between her breasts, leaving bruising kisses along her cleavage. 

 

He wrapped his lips around her lace covered nipple and sucked. Rey held his head in place as she moaned. 

 

“Ben…” he was still mouthing at her breasts through the lace. “Ben, come over tonight.” 

 

Her chest was slick with his saliva as he pulled away. Ben took a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and quickly wiped her breasts, being sure to feel her up in the process.

 

“You are the only person I know that carries a handkerchief,” she laughed. 

 

“Well it’s been put to use hasn’t it?” Ben snarked. Then he crashed their lips together again. “What time tonight?”

 

Rey smiled brightly. 

 

***

 

Rey went to visit Amy. She brought the young girl a coffee and a bagel. 

 

“So we talked to Thannison again,” Rey stated. “He mentioned something  _ interesting. _ ”

 

Amy sipped at the coffee and looked down at her lap. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that Snoke was there? That’s huge, Amy.” 

 

“You don’t understand, Rey. He would kill me.” 

 

Rey bit her lip as she reached over to grab Amy’s hand. 

 

“He can’t hurt you anymore, Amy. We’ve really got him this time. And Thannison is going to testify against him.” 

 

Amy looked up and blinked in confusion. 

 

“Why? Why would he do that?” 

 

“Amy, did you know that Thannison used to be in your position?” 

 

“What?” Amy covered her mouth and gagged.

 

Rey rubbed Amy’s upper back soothingly. “It’s okay. You are both safe now. It’s okay.” 

 

Amy leaned onto Rey’s shoulder and let out a little sob. It broke Rey’s heart that this girl had been through so much in her short life. She was stolen from a home— a family. Rey knew she would have to look into Amy’s abduction. Maybe if she found Amy’s family— then she could have some closure in all of this. Maybe then Amy could start to heal.  

 

***

 

Ben had one last thing to do before heading over to Rey’s apartment. He couldn’t keep his mind off of all the filthy things he wanted to do to her. 

 

Jessika joined him at the precinct to speak with Thannison and Phasma about the deal he was able to get from Thannison. 

 

“Six months community service and two years probation,” Ben said, pushing the paperwork across the desk towards Thannison. “As long as you testify against Snoke.”

 

“If I do this…” Thannison said. “I’ll need some sort of protection. Snoke won’t hesitate to have somebody take me out.”

 

“Don’t worry, Captain Kenobi has already set up protective custody for you.” 

 

Thannison read over the paper and signed, agreeing to testify. 

 

They left the precinct and Ben was eager to get in his car and drive to Rey’s.

 

“Shit,” Jessika said as she read a text. 

 

“What?” Ben asked, then his phone went off alerting him of a text. “Snoke’s bail hearing is first thing in the morning,” he read out loud. 

 

“Yeah, I thought we’d have at least a little more time,” Jess said. 

 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s fine, I’m prepared. If everything goes our way he will have to rot in that cell until his case goes to court.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Ben met Rey at her apartment that night and they quickly rid each other of their clothing. It was as if they were teenagers once again. Full of hormones and needing to feel the warmth of bare skin on skin. 

 

They tumbled into her bed and Ben caged her in, dipping low to capture her lips. The sheet was only covering their hips as Ben kissed down Rey’s neck. He felt Rey’s fingers sink into his hair, carding through his locks tenderly. 

 

Time seemed to slow down. Where they started out desperate and eager to feel— now, now it felt like they had all the time in the world. And Ben wanted to cherish it. Cherish this moment. Cherish Rey. 

 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Ben lowered his body on top of Rey’s. He looked into her wide hazel eyes as he kissed her again. 

 

They had wasted so much time already. Time that could have been spent like this. In this moment, making love to his best friend. 

 

Ben traced his fingertips along the delicate slope of her neck and across the bony ridge of her collarbone. She shivered beneath him and her nipples pebbled. He pressed his lips to her sternum. Leaving a wet trail of soft kisses down the valley of her breasts. 

 

God he loved her breasts. 

 

He brushed a thumb over her hardened peak and his lips sucked on the underside of her breast. He loved his lips along the soft swell until he enveloped her nipple in his mouth. 

 

Rey arched her back, pressing more of her breast into his mouth as he  _ sucked.  _ She let out a needy moan. 

 

Ben released her tit to move over to the other. He didn’t stop until she was flushed and bucking up against him in need. 

 

“Ben, please.” 

 

“What is it sweetheart?” he crooned. 

 

“Inside me. Now!” 

 

He groaned at the possessiveness in her voice and reached between their bodies to grab his erection.

 

“You want me, Rey?” 

 

He teased her folds with the head of his cock. Making sure to rub against her sensitive clit. 

 

“Stop teasing me and fuck me, Ben.” 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Ben replied with a smirk, lining himself up and entering her slowly. 

 

They both gasped once Ben had bottomed out inside her. Rey’s eyes fluttered and she ran her hands down his back, running her nails along his spine until she reached his ass, grabbing and pulling him even deeper inside of her. 

 

“Fuck baby,” Ben murmured. 

 

He started out at a slow pace, thrusting shallowly and gazing down at his beautiful woman. His beautiful Rey. 

 

Ben grabbed onto Rey’s hips and flipped them over so that she was on top, straddling him. The sheets got kicked off towards the end of the bed and Ben ran his hands up and down Rey’s sides. 

 

“So beautiful.” He traced the curve of her breast with his thumb. “Ride me baby.” 

 

Rey balanced herself with her hands on his shoulders and lifted up and slammed her hips back down. 

 

Ben groaned and arched his back. He was so deep inside her. Ben tightened his grip on her hips, knowing that he was probably leaving finger sized bruises in his wake. He bodily lifted her slammed her back down on his cock. 

 

“Yes, Yes, Yes,” Rey moaned, caressing his biceps as he met her thrust for thrust. 

 

“I love you like this, Rey. I love to watch your tits when I fuck up into you. You look so fucking hot like this, stuffed full of my cock.” 

 

He felt himself climbing and he shoved his hand between Rey’s legs circling her clit with his thumb. He wanted to feel her come all over his dick. 

 

Her hair was loose around her face and she looked like a goddess as she rocked against him. Ben pinched her nub and then started rubbing her again. 

 

Rey’s walls fluttered around him, pushing Ben over into his own orgasm. They came together as if they were one. One unit. One being. Always together. 

 

***

 

The bail hearing was held the next morning. Rey sat in the courtroom as she watched Ben state his case. 

 

“Snoke has the means to flee the country and he is a danger to the witnesses that are giving testimony against him. He should not be let off on bail.” 

 

The judge listened intently to both sides before setting bail at half a million dollars.

 

Rey looked over to where Snoke was sitting and he leaned over to whisper in his lawyer Hux’s ear. Then he turned and looked Rey dead in the eye and  _ smirked.  _

 

Of course he had the money to get off on bail. He would be released within the hour. Rey swallowed hard and looked over to where Ben was standing. He clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his files. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ Rey had a feeling this was all going to go to hell.

 

***

 

Ben sat at the fountain in the park across the street from the courthouse and pulled out his files on the case. 

 

He couldn’t believe that Snoke had gotten off on bail. Well, he  _ could  _ believe it. Snoke probably had friends in high places. It made Ben nervous. What if Snoke got off without serving any time? It would be a nightmare. A miscarriage of justice. He couldn’t let his nerves get the better of him. He had a solid case. 

 

Ben thumbed through the files before putting them back in his bag. 

 

He sighed as he clasped his hands together and looked across the street to the steps of the courthouse. 

 

Ben wished that his father was here. As much differences that they had, Han always have a weird way of saying the right thing. His father never thought he was good with words. But when it mattered— Han knew how to make him feel better. 

  
  


_ When Ben was graduating from high school, he had already picked out his major. For the longest time Ben wanted to be a lawyer. His mother tried to persuade him to get into law enforcement like his father and his uncle. But that wasn’t where Ben’s passions were laid out.  _

 

_ Leia had even said something along the lines of lawyers being corrupt and she couldn’t condone her own son representing criminals and getting them off. She never took the time to listen to him. Ben knew that some of the people he would represent would be guilty. That was part of the territory. But he dreamed of representing the victims. Whether it was the wrongly convicted individuals or the mourning family that had gone through hell. Ben wanted to be the one to give them hope.  _

 

_ His mother had argued with him for a long time. To the point that Ben— 18 years old, ran up to his bedroom and slammed it shut like he was a goddamn child.  _

 

_ Tears stung in his eyes. Why couldn’t she understand? Why couldn’t any of them understand? Ben was his own person with his own identity. Why couldn’t they see that?  _

 

_ He heard a soft knock on the door and he spat, “go away.”  _

 

_ The door cracked open and his father poked his head in.  _

 

_ “Can I come in?” he asked nervously.  _

 

_ Ben looked at his father in the eyes and Han looked at him like he wanted to help him. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he would listen.  _

 

_ Ben nodded and Han walked inside the room, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed his surroundings.  _

 

_ “I can talk to your mom,” Han said abruptly.  _

 

_ Ben blinked his eyes as he stared at his dad.  _

 

_ “Really?” _

 

_ “Yeah, I get it, son. I do. When I became a cop— my mother didn’t want me to put myself in danger.”  _

 

_ “You never talk about grandma,” Ben mused.  _

 

_ “Well she died way before you were born. But she was upset when I became a cop. So much so that she stopped talking to me.”  _

 

_ “Ben, I may not understand why you want to become a lawyer but I’m not going to stand in your way. And overall, I’ll be so proud of you. I can’t wait to see you in action. I’ll be there in the courtroom during your first case.”  _

 

_ Ben felt the corner of his mouth quirk up in a smile.  _

 

_ “Thanks, dad.”  _

 

_ “I love you, son.”  _

 

_ Ben felt his heart pound in his chest.  _

 

_ “Love you too, dad.”  _

 

***

 

As it turned out, Han didn’t make it to his first trial. He was killed in the line of duty when Ben was only 19. 

 

***

 

It wasn’t until that evening that Rey called Ben and told him she would pick him up from the office. They had started car pooling together quite often. Rey knew that they should be more careful, especially if they wanted to keep their relationship out of the public eye. 

 

But there was something about picking him up after a long day and seeing his smile as he climbed into her car. 

 

She looked up at the doors of the office where Ben was locking up. He gave ADA Pava a hug before turning to walk towards Rey’s car. 

 

Just a few weeks ago, Rey would have been jealous of that hug. But now she understood that Jessika was just a friend. There was nothing for Rey to be jealous about. Ben was devoted to  _ Rey.  _

 

Rey couldn’t help herself as she jumped out of the car and ran over to Ben. Jessika was already out of sight and Rey threw her arms around Ben’s neck, crashing this lips together as she pressed her body against his. 

 

Ben kissed her back eagerly, smoothing his hands down her back and grabbing her ass. 

 

Rey pulled away with a chuckle and grabbed Ben’s hand to lead him back to her car. She kept looking back at him and blushing. Ben was smiling so brightly at her— as if she were the sun. The center of his universe. 

 

She turned back towards the car and dropped his hand to head over to the drivers side. 

 

That’s when she heard the gunshot. 

 

Rey’s head flipped around in a panic as she saw Ben grab his side. He staggered on his feet and dropped to his knees. Rey pulled out her gun and walked around looking for the person that had shot Ben. But there wasn’t anybody in sight. 

 

She dropped down next to Ben and put her hands on the wound that was gushing blood. Ben was sweating and panting as he looked into her eyes. 

 

Rey first called for backup and then called an ambulance. She put both of her hands on the bullet wound and pressed down hard. 

 

Her hands were stained red with Ben’s blood and she felt dizzy as she watched the look in Ben’s eyes. 

 

“Hold on, baby. They ambulance is on the way. Hold on for me. I can’t do this without you, Ben. I love you. I love you.” 

 

“Rey,” he gasped out. “Love you.” 

 

“Shhh,” Rey whispered. “Shhh I know. I know.” 

 

She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

Her pulse was racing and she tried to hold back the tears. Rey never wanted to see Ben like this. 

 

It was Snoke. It had to be Snoke. 

 

***

 

Ben felt pain as something hit him in his side. He looked down and saw a bloom of red appearing on his dress shirt. 

 

He landed on his knees and felt like he was under water. His vision was blurring and the softness of Rey’s voice sounded like it was far, far away. He felt her tiny hands pressing into his wound. 

 

It hurt, but he relished the pain. If it hurt that meant he was alive. That meant he wasn’t dying. 

 

He looked into Rey’s eyes that were wide with panic. She was so bright. Everything else was dark and muted in comparison to her. 

 

He held her gaze and thought that if this was his last moment, at least he would die with the image of Rey seared into his brain. 

 

Rey was telling him that she loved him. He needed to tell her. Assure her. 

 

“Rey. Love you,” he said. 

 

She said something else and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. 

 

That was the last thing Ben remembered before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! Sorry for the long wait in updates. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

Rey paced back and forth in the surgery waiting area of the hospital. Ben had been taken back a little over an hour ago. She couldn’t get that image out of her mind. Ben, passed out cold— pale from the loss of blood.

 

Her anxiety spiked again.  _ I can’t lose him. I can’t lose him when I’ve only just gotten him. Not like this. Please, please, please.  _

 

The waiting room smelled like antiseptics. That smell that all hospitals have— sickness and 409. Rey’s heart was racing and she felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. Slowly she sat down in the chair and leaned over to grab her ankles to stave off the rising nausea. 

 

God, she couldn’t do this. She needed someone to hold her. She needed Ben. 

 

She took deep breaths, counting back from ten to center herself. It only served to remind her of another time. In another place. 

  
  


_ When Rey turned 12, her parents got her a bike for her birthday. She was eager to learn how to ride it. There were lots of hills in her neighborhood and Rey wanted to master going down them.  _

 

_ After a few weeks of riding her bike around the street in front of her house, she had gotten the hang of it and decided she wanted to try to ride down the big hill a few streets down. She rode her bike over to it and peddled fast to get up to the top of the hill.  _

 

_ Rey smiled brightly when she got to the top of the hill because Ben was there doing tricks on his skateboard. 16 year old Ben. He was so cute.  _

 

_ “Hey Ben!” Rey called out.  _

 

_ He stopped in his tracks and then pushed off the ground and rode the skateboard around her bike.  _

 

_ “Hi, kid.”  _

 

_ She felt herself blushing but she pushed her shoulders back and looked at him with pride.  _

 

_ “Do you like my birthday present from my parents?” she asked.  _

 

_ “I missed your birthday? How old are you now? 10?” Ben smirked.  _

 

_ “Shut up, I’m 12. I’m almost a teenager, Ben.”  _

 

_ He rolled his eyes and shrugged.  _

 

_ “What are you doing here, Ben? Visiting Luke?”  _

 

_ “Mom sent me away for the summer. She’s busy with her political career and dad is on an assignment. I guess she doesn’t trust me on my own.”  _

 

_ Rey could tell it hurt him. Being sent away. His parents always being too busy for him.  _

 

_ “Anyway, I’ve got to head back before Luke starts to worry. I’ll see you around, kid,” Ben said as he pushed off and started to skate down the hill.  _

 

_ Rey gripped the handles of her bike and decided that this was the moment. She was going to conquer this hill and impress Ben all at once.  _

 

_ She started to peddle down the hill and that’s when she realized that she really didn’t need to peddle. The momentum of the hill was enough power on its own. The bike was going too fast and she started to panic.  _

 

_ Rey needed to slow down. She needed to brake. But she was going too fast to comprehend. The next thing she remembered was hitting the asphalt hard.  _

 

_ Hurried footsteps.  _

 

_ A warm hand on her shoulder. _

 

_ “Rey. Rey. Rey.”  _

 

_ She opened her eyes and saw Ben scooping her up into his arms. One arm supporting her back while the other looped beneath her legs.  _

 

_ “Ben,” she whined.  _

 

_ “Shh, I’ve got you.”  _

 

_ He carried her all the way back to his uncle’s house. Ben kicked the door open and Luke came rushing into the kitchen.  _

 

_ “Ben, where in the world have you— oh…”  _

 

_ Luke’s voice caught when he saw Rey in Ben’s arms.  _

 

_ “Luke, can you go down to Chestnut street and pick up Rey’s bike and my skateboard.”  _

 

_ “Why don’t you do that and I’ll take care of Rey?” Luke suggested.  _

 

_ Ben glared at him and the man held his hands up and grumbled as he left the house.  _

 

_ Ben sat Rey on the counter and started rifling through the medicine cabinet.  _

 

_ Rey looked down at her knees. They were both badly scraped and bleeding. Ben came back with some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls. He gently cleaned her wounds and then bandaged them up.  _

 

_ “Sorry, I don’t have any cool band aids. Just these boring normal ones,” he said.  _

 

_ “I’m not a little girl,” Rey growled.  _

 

_ “You’re right. I’m sorry Rey. Just— don’t scare me like that again.”  _

 

***

 

Rey supposed she hadn’t scared him like that again. But now— she was terrified of losing him. 

 

Her eyes snapped up when a nurse walked into the waiting area. She came over towards Rey. 

 

“You are Ben Solo’s fiancee?” she asked. 

 

_ Yes. That’s what Rey told them so they would let her see him.  _

 

“Yes, how is he? Is he okay?” 

 

“He’s fine. He’s very strong. Must have someone worth living for,” the nurse said with a wink. “He’s being transferred to a room. Once he’s settled, I’ll come back and get you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Rey said. “Thank you so much.” 

 

***

 

Rey walked outside of the hospital so she could call Leia. Ben’s mother had been out of town when Ben was shot. She had gotten on the next flight and would be landing soon. Rey wanted to leave her a message to let he know that Ben was recovering. 

 

She asked Leia to bring him some clean clothes. She knew that Ben wouldn’t want to stay in a hospital gown for long. Once she was done with the message, she hung up and returned to the waiting room. 

 

Another hour passed and the nurse still had not come back for Rey. Leia had arrived shortly after with a duffle bag full of clothes. Rey hugged her and couldn’t help but to cry at the sight of Ben’s mother. Leia held her and brushed a hand through her hair soothingly. 

 

“Ms. Kenobi, your fiance has been moved to a room,” the nurse called out. 

 

Rey broke away from Leia and looked at the nurse with wide eyes. 

 

“Oh um, thank you. This— this is Ben’s mother,” Rey stated, grabbing Leia’s hand and holding it with an iron grip. 

 

They followed the nurse to the room that Ben was in, and once they were left alone, Rey turned to correct Leia about the  _ fiance  _ situation. But Leia threw her arms around Rey and hugged her so tightly. 

 

“I can’t believe it! Ben has been in love with you for so long. He finally asked you to marry him.” 

 

Rey looked over to Ben in a panic and he was looking between his mother and Rey in confusion. 

 

“Where’s the ring? Ben, did you not propose with a ring? What kind of son did I raise?” Leia chastised. 

 

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Mom, please. I just got shot.” 

 

Rey walked over to him and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips and she pressed a flurry of kisses to his skin. 

 

“Hey sweetheart,” he said with a smile. 

 

“I was so scared, Ben.” 

 

He reached up and stroked his fingers against her cheek. 

 

“I couldn’t leave you, babe.” 

 

***

 

Once Ben was released from the hospital, they came clean to Leia about the  _ supposed _ engagement. It broke Rey’s heart to see the disappointment cross Leia’s face. They were honest with Leia about their relationship. She was happy that they had finally gotten together. 

 

As it would seem, Leia had been hoping they would admit their feelings for one another a long time ago. Rey couldn’t help but to agree. They had lost too much time. Not anymore; she was never letting go of Ben now. 

 

Ben changed into his red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. His wound on his side had been stitched up and he was given some pain killers. The doctor instructed them that Ben was not to drive for the next few days while he was on the medication and that he should not be going back to work for at least a week. 

 

Rey got into the driver’s seat of her car and Ben slid in the passenger seat. Leia leaned down and kissed Ben on the cheek before closing the door. They watched as Leia walked off to the parking deck. 

 

***

 

Rey was running around Ben’s apartment like a crazy woman. He was lounging on the couch and watching her as she started to make some pasta for them while washing his dishes and running a load of his laundry at the same time. 

 

“Rey, baby,” he called out. 

 

Rey rushed over to his side to see if he was okay. 

 

“Sweetheart. Please, you don’t have to overdo it. Just sit with me.” 

 

“I’ve got to finish the dinner first,” Rey insisted. 

 

She busied herself with finishing the pasta and putting some garlic bread in the oven. Rey served them on paper plates and carried them to the living room, setting them on the coffee table. Rey sat down beside Ben on the couch and watched as he ate the dinner she had made him. 

 

“I like seeing you like this,” he smirked. 

 

“Like what?” Rey giggled. 

 

“So domestic. Like you are my wife.” 

 

Rey blushed deeply and put a fork of pasta in her mouth. 

 

“You know, I liked the thought of you being my fiancee,” Ben admitted. 

 

Rey blushed even harder and cleared her throat. 

 

Ben put his food to the side and brushed a hand on Rey’s thigh. 

 

She shivered and rubbed her hands on her exposed arms. The tank top doing nothing to shield her from the chill of the apartment. 

 

Ben started to unbutton his shirt and he shrugged it off, offering it to Rey. She curled up in his plaid shirt and sniffed at the collar. It smelled like Ben’s cologne. God if he weren’t recovering from a gunshot she would fuck him right now. 

 

“Baby,” Ben sighed. 

 

She looked over at him and Ben was staring at her with lust. 

 

“Let me have you,” he growled. 

 

“Ben! You can’t! Your wound,” Rey said. 

 

Ben got up and put some pillows on the floor. He laid back on the pillows and started to pull his jeans down his hips. 

 

“Ride me. It’ll be fine. I want to feel you. Please, Rey.” 

 

Rey felt arousal pool between her thighs. Damn him. She couldn’t say no to him. Not when he was laid out like that. Like a gift— just for her. 

 

Rey pulled off her leggings, leaving her in only her black lacy underwear and her tank top with his red plaid shirt on top. She sauntered over to him and straddled him on the ground. 

 

Ben bucked his hips up and then hissed in pain at the movement. 

 

“Oh no. No we can’t do this,” Rey said. 

 

“Yes we can. Hold on,” Ben pulled his boxers down until his cock sprang forth. 

 

Rey rose up on her knees and allowed Ben to pull her panties to the side. She grabbed his erection and guided him inside her. 

 

Ben laid there beneath her as she bounced up and down on his cock. Everytime that Ben tried to move, tried to thrust— Rey pushed him back against the pillows and shook her head. 

 

“Let me give you this,” Rey whispered. “Just enjoy.” 

 

The shirt fell off her shoulders and she ended up tossing it and the tank top to the side. Ben reached up and grabbed her covered breasts. 

 

“Take this off, let me see those tits.” 

 

Rey complied, unhooking her lacy bra and ridding herself of it. 

 

Ben groaned at the sight of her naked breasts. He eased his way up, leaning his back against the wall for support. Rey leaned over him and brushed her nipple against his mouth. Ben opened his mouth and  captured one of her rosy nipples between his lips. 

 

Rey rocked her hips against him, chasing her orgasm as he sucked at her nipple. Ben’s hands cupped her ass and squeezed as he moaned around her nipple. 

 

It wasn’t long before her walls were fluttering and pulsating around his length. 

 

Ben released her nipple with a slick pop as she fell into her orgasm. It wasn’t long before he was following her, coming deep inside her pussy. 

 

They stilled, with Ben’s cock still buried inside her cunt. They were both breathing hard and Ben smiled at her like he was the happiest man on earth. 

 

“I fucking love you,” Ben said. 

 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so normally in a case like this it wouldn't go to trial for like two years. But I didn't want to do a time jump. And it's fiction. So I do what I want. Lmao! 
> 
> Also, I'm not a lawyer. My knowledge on the subject is from watching court cases and shows like Law and Order and Forensic Files. So yeah.... bare with me please.

* * *

 

No matter what Ben was dealing with— bullet wound or not— the trial was set to start and he couldn’t let that hinder him. 

 

His stomach was still sore and bandaged beneath his crisp white button up. But he arrived at court early to prepare. 

 

At least he had Rey. She was taking good care of him. Making sure his wound was clean and that he was getting enough sleep. She was a treasure— truly. Ben was lucky to have her. 

 

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he sat in the courthouse with Jessika on one side and Amy Drake on the other. Rey sat behind him on the benches that lined the courtroom. 

 

Snoke sauntered in with a smirk on his face. Ben bit his lip to stop himself from cursing. The man was cocky and so sure that he would get off of the charges. Ben was going to do everything in his power to have the man locked up. He would rot in prison. Ben would make sure of that. 

 

“All rise.” 

 

Ben stood up and clasped his hands together in front of his body as the judge walked in and took her spot at the podium. 

 

Ben let out a slight sigh of relief. He’d heard of Amilyn Holdo before. She was a fair judge. 

 

“You may take your seats.” 

 

Ben sat down and jiggled his foot nervously. 

 

“We will start with the opening statements,” Holdo announced. 

 

He looked over at the jury. It was composed of men and women of different race. He hoped that they would see through the facade that Snoke would surely put on. 

 

***

 

Ben was packing up his paperwork after court was in recess. The first day of the trial had gone on the way he had expected. Armitage Hux was Snoke’s defense attorney. Hux had stated his case— that there was no definitive proof that Snoke was involved in such a corrupt  _ business  _ and that it was slanderous to Snoke’s character to have such allegations thrown at him. 

 

Ben had come back, telling the jury that they had multiple witnesses and scores of evidence that prove that Snoke was not only aware and involved— but that he was the man running the entire sex trafficking ring. 

 

Walking out of the courthouse, the press was already situated outside— eager to get any tidbit of information. Ben hid Amy Drake under his arm as the flash from multiple cameras blinded him. Rey was pushing her way through the crowd in front of them. 

 

“Step aside,” Rey said sternly. “No questions please.”

 

A car was waiting for them on the street and Rey opened the door as Ben ushered Amy inside, followed by Jessika. He then placed a hand on Rey’s lower back and pushed her inside before closing the door and opening the passenger side door for himself. 

 

The driver pulled away from the curb and started down the street. Ben turned back to the ladies sitting in the back seat and gave them all a small smile. 

 

“I think the first day went pretty well,” Ben admitted. 

 

Amy’s hands were clasped together in her lap and she nodded once. Rey put her arm around the young girl and squeezed her into a side hug. 

 

“You’ve been so brave, Amy. We won’t let him get away with this,” Rey said. 

 

Ben caught Rey’s eyes and smiled. They would do this— if there was one thing Ben had learned from all of this it was that he and Rey could do anything as long as they worked together. And that’s just what they were doing. They would take down Snoke together. 

 

***

 

“Quiet in the courtroom,” Holdo’s voice carried over the murmurs from the crowd. “Prosecution may call their first witness.” 

 

Rey watched with bated breath as Ben stood and walked around the desk he was sitting at. 

 

“The prosecution would like to call Captain Rey Kenobi of the Special Victim’s Unit.” 

 

Rey stood and brushed her hands down her thighs as she walked over to the stand. She placed her hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. 

 

She slide into the seat and looked at Ben as he walked over towards her. He looked immaculate in his suit. 

 

“Ms. Kenobi, can you tell the jury what happened on the night of the 5th?” 

 

Rey leaned forward and spoke into the small microphone. 

 

“I was working late in my office on a case. As I was leaving I noticed a young woman in the lobby, Amy Drake.”

 

“And Ms. Drake had come to you for what reason?” 

 

Rey swallowed as she replied, “She told me that she had been kidnapped when she was 14 and forced into a life of underage sex trafficking.” 

 

“And you found what Amy said to be truthful?” Ben asked. 

 

“I have been in SVU for many years now. I have become quite adept at reading people. I could tell that this young woman had been through something traumatic.”

 

“Objection— speculation,” Hux called out.

 

“Sustained. Mr. Solo please refrain from asking the witness what she  _ believes  _ to have happened.” 

 

Ben visibly deflated. “I’ll rephrase. Ms. Kenobi, did you have any reason to believe that Ms. Drake could be lying.” 

 

“No, she came to me by her own free will. The information she gave us as to where she was being held checked out.”

 

“What did you find when you arrived at the address that Ms. Drake supplied you with?” Ben’s deep voice rumbled. 

 

“It was a small rundown house and there were a group of young girls locked away in the basement.” 

 

“I see, no further questions.” 

 

Ben turned and walked back to his seat. Rey looked up to Judge Holdo as she gestured to Hux. “Would you like to cross examine the witness?” 

 

Hux stood and walked towards Rey with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Thank you, Judge Holdo. I do have a few questions for Ms. Kenobi.” Hux paused as he looked over to Snoke and then back to Rey. 

 

“The address that Ms. Drake gave you— was there any evidence that my client had any connections to the establishment?” 

 

“If you mean by DNA, no,” Rey bit out. 

 

Snoke was a clever man. He worked hard to cover up his tracks, leaving little to no physical evidence in his wake.

 

“Ah, so what you mean to tell me is that you have no proof that my client— Desmond Snoke, had any knowledge that such a place existed let alone was complicit in keeping the women locked in the basement.” 

 

“No,” Rey glared at the red headed irritant. 

 

She had never liked this man. Not in the many years that she unfortunately had known him. Rey remembered back to the time she had punched the man in the face… 

  
  


_ Ben had called Rey once when he was in law school and pleaded with her to come visit him that weekend. There was something in her friend’s voice that told her that Ben was hurting and that he needed her.  _

 

_ That Friday night, she left work and drove the four hours to Harvard to surprise Ben by showing up early.  _

 

_ She knocked lightly on the door, conscientious of the time of night that it was. She waited a few moments and was about to pull out her phone to text Ben, when the door opened.  _

 

_ Rey smiled brightly and then frowned when she saw who answered the door. It was a woman wearing nothing but a button up dress shirt.  _

 

_ “Who are you?” the woman spat, her ice cold stare piercing into Rey’s face. Her brown hair had obviously been flat ironed to perfection. Rey thought it ridiculous considering the woman clearly was sleeping over but had her hair down and full make up.  _

 

_ A small jealous flare surged through Rey’s chest. This woman couldn’t be with Ben. Could she? _

 

_ “I’m Rey. I’m here for Ben. He’s expecting me.”  _

 

_ The woman rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. Hux was seated on the couch smoking pot out of a bong in his boxer shorts. After he blew out a puff of smoke he looked at Rey and sneered.  _

 

_ “Oh it’s you. He’s in his room.”  _

 

_ Rey ignored Hux and walked towards Ben’s room, knocking on his door before she turned the knob.  _

 

_ “Bazine, get us a couple of beers, would you?” Rey heard Hux say. Bazine. What kind of name was Bazine anyway? _

 

_ When Rey opened the door to Ben’s room, she saw him huddled up under the covers of his blankets.  _

 

_ “Ben!” she rushed over and sat down on the bed.  _

 

_ He looked up at her and uttered her name in a heartbreakingly small voice.  _

 

_ Ben lunged forward and buried his face in Rey’s stomach. She carded her fingers through his hair as she tried to soothe him.  _

 

_ “Rey. I’m so glad you’re here. Rey, my beautiful Rey.”  _

 

_ They stayed like that for a good thirty minutes. Once Ben had calmed down enough for his breathing to return to a steady pace, Rey grabbed his face and looked into his dark brown eyes as she asked him what happened.  _

_ It took Ben a few minutes to gather the courage to talk to her. But when he finally explained what happened, Rey was seeing red.  _

 

_ It turned out that the woman in the living room, Bazine, had been coming on to Ben and he had turned her down. But the infuriating woman didn’t like being told no so she got more persistent. Hux caught wind of what was happening and used this knowledge to torment Ben. Telling him that he wasn’t a real man if he didn’t fuck a willing woman.  _

 

_ Rey knew that Ben was different. He was like she was. Neither of them had meaningless sex— neither of them had flings or one night stands. It was because both of them needed a strong emotional connection to feel sexual desire. It was the reason neither of them had been with anybody else but each other. And for Hux to shame Ben for being true to who he was…  _

 

_ Rey stormed out of the bedroom and walked up to where Hux was sitting on the couch, with his arm slung over Bazine’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “You’re an asshole,” Rey said as she clenched her fist and punched Hux in the face.  _

_ He cursed and grabbed his nose, his eyes tearing up. Rey turned to Bazine next.  _

 

_ “And you. No means no. If I find out you harass my Ben again then I will personally make sure you are charged with sexual assault.” _

 

_ Ben was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, watching the scene.  _

 

_ “I wouldn’t fuck with her. She’s a cop,” Ben said with a smirk.  _

 

***

 

Rey was brought back to the present when Hux walked up to the witness stand and leaned over, leering at her. 

 

“Is it true that you used to have a sexual relationship with the prosecuting attorney, Ben Solo?”

 

“Y—yes.” 

 

“And is it true that you are  _ currently  _ in a sexual relationship with attorney, Ben Solo.” 

 

“I… I…” Rey trailed off. She couldn’t lie— she was under oath. “Yes.” 

 

“It’s plausible to assume that you traded sexual favors for Ben Solo to take this case?” 

 

“Objection!” yelled Ben. 

 

There were startled gasps filling the room at Hux’s insinuation. 

 

“Sustained. And silence in the courtroom. Get to the point, Mr. Hux.”

 

Rey was fuming. Hux was trying to portray her and Ben’s relationship as something sordid. This was just another way for Hux to devalue them. Another dig at Ben.

 

“Ms. Kenobi, is it reasonable to believe that you would lie on the stand in order to facilitate a better case for your boyfriend?”

 

“No… I’m a captain, that would be unethical.” 

 

Ben stood up, “Objection your honor— relevance?” 

 

Judge Holdo looked over at Hux, raising an eyebrow. “Sustained. Move along, Mr. Hux.” 

 

“No further questions, your honor.” 

 

Hux glided back to his seat and Rey was dismissed from the witness stand. Hux was trying to paint her as a liar. All the jury needed was reasonable doubt. Rey’s stomach fell as she took her seat behind Ben. It seemed Hux had already planted the seed of doubt. She hoped the jury would be able to see through his intentions.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

The next few days of court went by rather slow. Outside of the courthouse the media had amped up their efforts, slinging questions and Ben and Rey left and right about their relationship. There were some reporters that exhibited distaste with the way that Hux had gone after Rey on the stand. There were women that supported Rey and chastised Hux for trying to label her as a slut. But then there were also a lot of vile men that were spitting insults about Rey and backing both Hux and Snoke up. Those men truly disturbed Ben. Even though the evidence was clear and pointed directly at Snoke— their minds had already been made up that Snoke was innocent and all of the women were lying. 

 

Innocent until proven guilty. Ben reminded himself. Even though Snoke was as guilty as they come. 

 

The jury was able to hear testimony from the nurses that looked over Amy Drake’s injuries. They also had a few therapists that specialized in victims of kidnapping and sexual assault. 

 

It was all very tedious but necessary. Today however, Thannison would be taking the stand. And this would be the turning point of trial. 

 

***

 

Ben stood a few feet away from the witness stand as Thannison slid down into the seat. Ben loosened his tie a little before he started to talk. 

 

“Mr. Thannison, how old were you when you left home?” 

 

Thannison cleared his throat as he answered, “I didn’t  _ leave  _ my home. I was taken from my home when I was five.”

 

Ben flicked his eyes over to the jury, quickly, and saw a few of them try to remain motionless— but he could tell. This message was powerful. It would get the point across. 

 

“And who took you from your home?” 

 

“Desmond Snoke,” Thannison replied. 

 

“Can you tell the jury what it was that Desmond Snoke did to you?” 

 

“He sold my body. I was just a child—” Thannison’s voice cracked. 

 

“He took you from your home and then sold you into underaged sex slavery?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes,” Thannison bite out. 

 

“Mr. Thannison, how long were you a slave under Desmond Snoke?” 

 

“It depends on what you mean by slave. He sold me off until I turned 20. Then I was too old for his clients tastes. Once I aged out, he loosened the noose around my neck. He gave me a little freedom and I relished it. No longer would I be  _ raped _ again and again.”

 

“So Desmond Snoke gave you more responsibility in the ring. What did that entail?” 

 

“I was in charge of driving the girls to and from the hotels that Snoke would have booked for his clients.” 

 

“Did you ever drive Ms. Drake to one of the hotels?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes, the night of the 5th. She had an argument with Snoke. She pleaded with him not to make her do this anymore. She was defiant and fought back when he forced her into the car. Because of that, he slid into the backseat to make sure she went to the hotel.”

 

“Once we arrived, Amy refused to get out of the car. Snoke grabbed her arm and shoved her outside of the car as he screamed in her face and threatened to beat her if she didn’t  _ get her ass in the damn hotel _ .”

 

“So Desmond Snoke was physically there when you dropped off Amy at the hotel to be sold and raped.” 

 

“Yes sir,” Thannison replied. 

 

“The prosecution would like to present Exhibit A,” Ben called out. 

 

The monitor near the front of the courtroom started to play security footage from across the street from the hotel on the night that Thannison drove Amy there. 

 

“This…” Ben pointed as he paused the feed. “Is Amy Drake, being pushed out of the car.” 

 

He pressed play and let the rest of the video play out. There Snoke was, just as Thannison had claimed. 

 

“And this is the accused— Desmond Snoke. On video. No further questions.” 

 

Ben took his seat and felt Rey squeeze his shoulder once, encouragingly. 

 

“I’d like to cross examine the witness,” Hux sneered. 

 

Holdo hummed and nodded her head at Hux. 

 

“Mr. Thannison, is it true that you’ve taken a deal with Mr. Solo in exchange for your testimony you will be getting little to no jail time for your involvement with this messy  _ business. _ ”

 

“Yes… that’s true.” 

 

“You yourself are a criminal, Mr. Thannison. You actually work for the organization that Ms. Kenobi is trying to bring down. How can you be trusted to give honorable testimony?”

 

“Because it’s the truth,” Thannison spat. 

 

“Mr. Thannison, my client— Desmond Snoke claims to never have met you. What do you have to say about that?” 

 

Thannison chuckled, “It’s right there on the video footage.”

 

“All I see is a security video with terrible footage. There is no way anybody could discern that  _ that _ grainy image is of my client. Furthermore, Mr. Snoke has no recollection of who you are.” 

 

Thannison slammed his hand down on the witness stand. 

 

“He’s a lying son of a bitch!” 

 

Holdo knocked her gavel down loudly. “Mr. Thannison, please control yourself.” 

 

Thannison had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were turning red. 

 

Hux leaned in as he chuckled, “So it’s your word against his own....” Hux paused as he smiled at Holdo, “No further questions your honor.” 

 

Thannison was dismissed from the stand and he looked rather pale. 

 

“Court is in recess until tomorrow morning,” Holdo announced. 

 

Ben looked behind him and caught Rey’s eyes. She was looking at him with a small smile on her lips— like she was proud of him. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. God he loved when he could make her proud. 

  
  


_ After Ben had moved back to New York City and got a job working as a lawyer at a small firm, he remembered the first time he had tried a case and how nervous he was.  _

 

_ Ben was representing a battered wife who was trying to get full custody of her children from her husband and was filing physical assault charges against him. The man was not only abusive to her— but also to the children.  _

 

_ It was one of those cases that made you sick to your stomach. And Ben did his very best to present his case.  _

 

_ It was an open and shut case, that was for sure. But that didn’t lessen the relief when Mrs. Peters was granted full custody, and her abusive soon to be ex husband was served a restraining order and sentenced to three years in jail for assault.  _

 

_ Rey had been there in the courtroom. And when the man was escorted out of the room in handcuffs, Rey had thrown herself into Ben’s arms, kissing him on the cheek.  _

 

_ He would do anything to see that pride in her eyes again. Pride that she had for him. Her lips looked so soft and he longed to kiss them. If only she would let him— but that ship had sailed. Rey didn’t see him that way. Not anymore.  _

 

***

 

Thinking back to that first case of his— Ben realized that if he had been up front with Rey, if he had just  _ told _ her how he had felt… then perhaps they wouldn’t have wasted so much time. 

 

They rode back to Rey’s apartment in a comfortable silence. Once he parked the car, he walked around the car and grabbed the handle for Rey’s door and then offered Rey his hand to help her out of the car. 

 

His arm was slung around her waist as they made their way inside her apartment. Rey placed her purse on the table and started to tug her hair out of her loose bun. She was wearing a pretty royal blue blouse tucked into a pencil skirt with black stockings. God— Ben was so in love with her. 

 

Ben followed her to her bedroom and stopped in the doorway as he watched Rey pull the blouse over her head, leaving her in the pencil skirt and her black lacy bra. He swallowed hard as he crowded in behind her and found the side zipper to her skirt, pulling it down slowly. 

 

Rey stepped out of the skirt and Ben lowered to press a wet kiss along her peachy little ass. She was wearing a tiny pair of panties that barely covered her cunt. She was trying to kill him, Ben was sure of it. 

 

He nipped at her bottom, playfully, before grabbing her around the waist and hefting her up as he walked towards the bed. Rey landed on the mattress on her hands and knees and she looked over her shoulder at him as she wiggled her ass enticingly. 

 

Ben groaned as he closed the distance and buried his face between her thighs, licking her through the fabric of her panties. He could taste her arousal through the thin fabric. 

 

Just as Rey started to quake, Ben removed his mouth and grabbed the band of her panties, pulling them roughly down her thighs. 

He grabbed her hips and flipped her so that she landed on her back. He grabbed her stocking covered leg and brushed his fingertips along her skin. Rey reached up and grabbed his tie as she pouted at him. 

 

“You are entirely too overdressed, Mr. Solo.”

 

His fingers slipped down to her ankle and Ben felt his cock twitch in his trousers. Rey must have sensed it because she used her heel to rub him through his pants. 

 

Ben stood up and started to rid himself of his clothing. Rey sat up and spread her thighs giving him a delicious view of her wet pussy. 

 

“Take the bra off, Rey,” he demanded. 

 

She did as he told and tossed her bra into the hamper next to the bed. Ben was working open the buttons of his dress shirt when he felt Rey’s fingers pulling at his belt buckle. Together they got him equally as naked as she was, the last of the clothing to disappear were Rey’s stockings as he slowly slid them off, revealing her soft golden legs beneath. 

 

Ben crawled over her body and lowered himself on top as he captured her lips. They kissed passionately as he ran his hands over the soft swells of her breasts. 

 

“You have such perfect tits,” Ben marveled, as he released her mouth and started to kiss his way down to those perfect swells. 

 

“God, I could suck your nipples all night long.” 

 

He took her stiff peak between his lips and sucked. Rey scratched her long nails against his scalp as he continued to lick and suck at the tight bud. 

 

Ben reached between them and grabbed his erection, rubbing the head against her sopping cunt. 

 

He released her breast with a slick pop as he groaned. “God baby, you are already so wet for me.” 

 

Ben started to press inside and Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he bottomed out. 

 

“I… I told you,” Rey said breathily, “I told you how hot you make me when I watch you in court.” 

 

“Oh baby,” Ben kissed her longingly. “You are too good to me.” 

 

“Fuck me, Ben,” Rey demanded. 

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Ben started thrusting into her, loving the feel of her slick walls hugging his cock. There was nothing better than being inside Rey. It was like coming home. 

 

Her breasts pressed into his naked chest as he rocked into her warm cunt. This was— this was  _ everything.  _ Ben saw his life playing out before him. He wanted to get Rey a ring. He wanted to marry her. His Rey. His baby girl. 

 

He wanted to have children with her— to start a family with her. 

 

“I… I love you,” he whispered as tears spilled down his cheeks. “I love you, Rey.” 

 

She started to cry also, her beautiful hazel eyes welled with tears. 

 

“I love you too, Ben. I’ve always loved you. It’s you and me, babe. You and me.” 

 

He pressed his thumb against her clit and started to rub in swift circles. He felt her walls start to flutter around his cock and Ben let himself fall with her. They both found their releases together. Her pussy fluttering and contracting around him— milking him of his own orgasm. 

 

They stayed like that for what could have been minutes or hours— Ben still inside her as they kissed each other in the darkness of the bedroom. He tasted salt on their lips. A combination of both of their tears. 

 

But there was nothing to be sorrowful about. Because they had each other and they would never be alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not a lawyer. This is fiction.

* * *

 

Ben and Rey walked into the courthouse hand in hand with their heads held high. The media circus seemed to die down after Ben and Rey had prepared a statement discussing their relationship. It was uncomfortable for Rey to talk about her personal life in such a public spectacle. And yet— she wanted everybody to know that Ben Solo belonged to her. And that she belonged to him in return. 

 

They were starting to wrap up the case with only a few more witnesses to call to the stand, one of them being Amy Drake. Rey had encouraged Amy on the way down to the courthouse, telling her to be honest and try to remain calm under the pressure. 

 

Ben would take care of Amy… Rey knew that. It was Hux that she was worried about. 

 

After everybody had entered the courtroom, they were told to sit down and Ben called Amy Drake to the witness stand. 

 

This was the beginning of the end. Amy Drake made their case. Rey hoped the jury could see just how damaged the poor girl was. And after this trial comes to an end, Rey hoped that Amy would find closure. 

 

“Amy, you stated that you were kidnapped when you were a young girl. Can you tell me what happened?”

 

“I was walking home in Omaha, Nebraska when I was 14 years old. A man stopped and rolled down his window. He called out to me to ask for directions. I walked over to the car and leaned in the window as I told him how to get to the McDonalds around the corner. The next thing I knew, he was grabbing my arm and pulling me forcefully into the car.”

 

“The defendant, Desmond Snoke, has made claims that if your story were to be believed that you would have had a family looking for you.”

 

“I was in foster care. I didn’t have parents that missed me. My foster mother probably thought it was a blessing that I never returned home.”

 

“The man that grabbed you and forced you into the car… can you tell the court who that man was?” 

 

“It was Mr. Snoke.” 

 

“Mr. Snoke,” Ben stated. “The man that claims to have never met you was in fact the man that kidnapped you from the streets of Omaha.” 

 

“Yes sir,” Amy replied. 

 

“Going forward, can you tell the court what happened on the night of the 5th?” 

 

“I was being taken to a hotel to be sold for the night. I was being forced to have sexual intercourse with a random stranger. Like I have been forced to do since I was kidnapped at the age of 14.” 

 

“Who was in the car with you when you were being taken to the hotel?” 

 

“Mr. Thannison was driving the car and Desmond Snoke was in the backseat with me.” 

 

“And then what happened?” Ben asked. 

 

“I fought with Mr. Snoke because I didn’t want to go to the hotel. I didn’t want to be sold off and used and abused. I knew that if I had to do this one more time… that I’d… that I would…” Amy started to tear up on the stand as she struggled to get the words out. “I couldn’t live like this any longer. So I decided that I would run away. And if he caught me again— I would rather die than live another day in this broken excuse for a life.”

 

“No further questions your honor,” Ben said. He crossed over to Amy and handed her a tissue. She wiped at her eyes as Hux stood up. 

 

He walked over to Amy as he tapped a finger against his lips. 

 

“Amy, can you state for the jury your age?” 

 

“I’m 18 years old.”

 

“So you are of legal age. If you didn’t want to be a prostitute then you could have stopped, is that correct?”

 

“No. That’s not correct. I’m not a prostitute. I didn’t want any part of  _ any  _ of this. I was forced into this.”

 

Hux walked back to his seat and turned to look at Amy once more. 

 

“This man claims to have never met you before. Is it possible that there is somebody else threatening you? And you are putting the blame on an innocent man in order to protect yourself?”

 

“No.That’s not true.” 

 

“Hmm, no further questions.”

 

Ben stood up and cleared his throat, “The prosecution rests. We wish to call no further witnesses.” 

 

Holdo turned to Hux and asked if he wished to call upon any witnesses. He stood with a smirk on his face. 

 

“I’d like to call Bazine Netal to the stand.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened and she felt fire course through her veins. What did this harlot have anything to do with this case. Why was Hux calling upon his past flame? Was he a complete idiot?

 

Bazine sauntered up to the stand and took her seat after she was sworn in. 

 

“Ms. Netal, can you tell me what you were doing on the night of the 5th?”

 

“I was in bed with Desmond Snoke.”

 

“And from what time were you with the defendant?” asked Hux. 

 

“We were together all day and all night. From about noon on the 5th to early morning of the 6th.” 

 

“As you can see— my client has an alibi for the time that the prosecution  _ claims _ he was in the car with Amy Drake. No further questions.”

 

Bazine smirked as she looked towards Ben and Rey had to hold herself back from jumping up and slapping her. 

 

“I’d like to cross,” Ben said. 

 

Holdo nodded to him and Ben stood up, making sure to keep his distance from Bazine.

 

“Ms. Netal, is it true that you had a relationship with Mr. Hux while he attended Harvard University?” 

 

“No,” Bazine replied. 

 

“I’ll rephrase, and might I remind you that you are under oath. Is it true that you had sexual relations with Armitage Hux in any point of your lives.” 

 

“No,” Bazine smiled at him. “Though I do remember that special night that we had Mr. Solo. I’ll never forget when we made love all night long before you took your final exams.” 

 

Rey’s face burned. She gripped the edge of the bench with white knuckles. This lying little  _ bitch. _

 

“Ms. Netal, you are under oath and you have perjured yourself. Never have I  _ ever _ had any sort of relationship with you. Sexual or not. However, there are a few in this courtroom that can attest that you have had a sexual relationship with the defense attorney Armitage Hux. Are you aware that lying on the stand can get you up to a year in prison?” 

 

Bazine turned pale as she stammered. 

 

“So I’ll ask you again, have you ever had a sexual relationship with Armitage Hux?” 

 

“Ye— yes.” 

 

“Have you ever had a sexual relationship with me?”

 

“N— no.”

 

“Have you ever had a sexual relationship with Desmond Snoke?”

 

Bazine looked over at Hux and he was glaring daggers at her. 

 

“Yes. We were together on the night of the 5th, just as I testified.” 

 

“You just lied on the stand, I don’t see how anybody could see you as a credible witness. No further questions your honor.” 

 

Ben stormed back to his seat and sat down, scribbling something onto his notepad. Rey had never seen him so angry before. 

 

Judge Holdo sighed as she turned back to Hux. “Any other witnesses you’d like to call to the stand, Mr. Hux?”

 

“The defense would like to call Desmond Snoke to the stand,” Hux stated.

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s shoulder and he placed a hand over her own as he turned to look at her. What was Hux thinking putting Snoke on the stand? Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Putting Snoke on the stand meant that Ben could cross examine him. Ben could destroy this man. They could end all of this. 

 

Snoke stood up and walked across the room to the witness stand. He took his seat and looked smug as he placed a hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. 

 

“Mr. Snoke, on the night of the 5th there are claims that you were seen in the car with Amy Drake, taking her to the hotel. Are any of these claims true?”

 

“No, they are are not.” 

 

“Where were you on the night of the 5th?” 

 

“I was in bed with Ms. Netal, as she claimed.” 

 

Hux walked around the table and leaned back against it as he started a new line of questioning. 

 

“When was the first time you met Amy Drake?” 

 

“I’ve actually have yet to formally met her. I have only seen her from across this courtroom.” 

 

“I see, and she claims that you were the man that kidnapped her from her hometown of Omaha.” 

 

“I feel bad for the girl. It is obvious that something terrible happened to her. I’m not sure why she wants to place the blame on me. Perhaps it is the doing of Captain Kenobi. But I have never seen Amy Drake before I saw her in this very courtroom. She must have had a difficult life being in foster care. I can see why she would run away and end up in this sort of lifestyle in order to makes ends meet. I’m not judging her for that. It’s a terrible way to end up and I wish I could help her.” 

 

Hux rubbed his chin and nodded at Snoke. 

 

“As you can see, my client has never met Ms. Drake before the trial started. He shows compassion for her circumstance and doesn’t even blame her for the unsubstantiated claims she has called against him. It would seem that Ms. Drake ran away from home in order to get away from her foster parents and found herself prostituting her body to make the means to live. The defendant, Desmond Snoke, has nothing to do with this poor girl. No further questions.” 

 

Ben stood quickly, “I would like to cross examine the witness.” 

 

“Of course, Mr. Solo,” Judge Holdo replied. 

 

Ben took his time as he walked towards Snoke. 

 

“Can you please recount the time you spent with Ms. Netal on the 5th?” 

 

Snoke let an eyebrow raise as he leaned in to the mic. 

 

“Would you like me to explain  _ explicitly _ what we did?” 

 

“I find it quite odd that the two of you were not seen by anybody else. Where you in your penthouse home? Is there security footage of the two of you entering the building?”

 

“Uh no, we were not in my home. We were in her home,” Snoke replied. 

 

“And there is nobody other than Ms. Netal that can back up these claims?” 

 

“Mr. Solo, we were too tied up in each other to worry about anybody else.” 

 

Ben scoffed as he continued, “I find it hard to believe that you spent an entire 24 hours with Ms. Netal and nobody saw you. Neither of you left the house or ordered food?” 

 

“We cooked together at her home.” 

 

“And when Ms. Netal fell asleep. Nobody was there to account for your presence in her home?” 

 

Snoke glared at Ben and didn’t answer. 

 

“So it’s reasonable to believe that you could have left the home and met up with Thannison, dropped Amy off at the hotel and returned before Ms. Netal woke up?” 

 

“No, because that did not happen,” Snoke barked. 

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“You mentioned that you’ve never seen Amy Drake before the trial.” 

 

“That’s true,” Snoke replied. 

 

“It’s a shame what happened to her, would you agree?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes, I do feel sorry for her. Being such a young child when she was taken.” 

 

“When she was taken? I thought you claimed she ran away from home,” Ben replied. 

 

“Well if we are to believe her story, then yes I’m sorry that she was taken while walking home from school. It’s a shame. Children can’t even walk home from school without the fear or what  _ could _ happen.” 

 

Ben smiled then and Rey’s eyes widened— did Snoke just…

 

“Desmond Snoke, it hasn’t been said on the record that Amy Drake was walking home from school. Yet, you just mentioned that. She was indeed walking home from school, but if you weren’t there… how would you have known that?” 

 

“I mean, I just assumed. I didn’t know, obviously. Isn’t that how it always happens?” 

 

“How would you know how it always happens?” Ben asked. 

 

“I watch the news, Mr. Solo,” Snoke replied. 

 

“And Mr. Thannison? Was he lying when he claimed that you took him from his home at the young age of five?” 

 

“That boy has a vendetta against me. He clearly is working in this business and wants to take me down with him. He probably wanted a pay raise from my company, I hardly knew the man. We spoke only a handful of times. But it isn’t my fault that somebody that works for me is doing this as a side business.” 

 

Ben crossed his arms over his chest, “You keep saying business. Why aren’t you calling it what it is— corruption.” 

 

“I don’t have time for this fodder. Mr. Solo, I didn’t know Amy Drake when she was a young girl and I certainly didn’t know Thannison when he was a little boy.” 

 

“Alright, Mr. Snoke.” 

 

“If you ask me they are both better off now than they were. Amy got away from her careless foster parents and Thannison was no longer abused by his drunk of an uncle.” 

 

Ben chuckled. “And how could you know this kind of information when you’ve never formally met Amy Drake and Thannison was just a man that worked for your company that you spoke to only a handful of times?” 

 

“I… I just assumed.” 

 

“You’ve made a lot of assumptions, Mr. Snoke. I do believe the jury can make the assumption that you are a manipulative man that thinks he can talk his way out of anything, even when we have you on surveillance video with Amy Drake the night she escaped from you.” 

 

Snoke was stunned and Ben smirked as he said, “No further questions.” 

 

Snoke got up from the stand and started to walk back to his seat by Hux. When he passed by Ben he grabbed Ben’s shoulder and squeezed and took his other hand and pressed into the wound on Ben’s stomach from the gunshot. 

 

Ben visibly winced at the pain. 

 

“Oh, my dear boy. I’m so sorry— I didn’t realize you were wounded there.” 

 

Snoke then took his seat and smirked to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

 

Closing arguments were the following day. Once the jury was dismissed, Ben felt an swell of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He had learned from the past to never be overly confident— that’s when the justice system would come back and bite you in the ass. 

 

He could only hope that he presented a solid case. They had testimony from multiple sources, surveillance video amongst other crucial evidence. Surely it was enough for the jury to come back with a guilty verdict.  

 

Court was dismissed once the jury left the courtroom. Ben had gone a bit pale, feeling sick to his stomach over the entire trial. Rey grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his own and squeezing encouragingly. Her mere presence centered him. Her bright hazel eyes and the soft smile on her lips. Ben felt like he could achieve anything with Rey by his side. 

 

They walked outside together, forcing their way through the crowds of reporters. Ben opened the door to the car from Rey and then he crawled in behind her and sighed as the driver pulled out onto the street. 

 

“I can’t believe that asshole had the nerve to press your wound,” Rey bit out. 

 

They hadn’t talked much about Snoke’s behavior the previous day in court. Snoke was telling Ben with no words… that it had been  _ him _ who had facilitated the attack. 

 

“Yeah, well… he just wanted to threaten me,” Ben remarked. 

 

Rey was still seething. His fiery girl always wanted to protect him. The only one that ever stood up for him. And he loved her for it. 

 

***

 

The jury had been deliberating for a few hours. There was no telling how long it would take. They could come back with a verdict quickly or it could take days. And in this case Ben wasn’t sure if a quick verdict would be a good thing or a bad thing. 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pressed her forehead into his back. Ben let out a sigh and grabbed the beer on the counter that he had opened for himself. He turned in Rey’s arms and offered her a sip of her beer. 

 

Rey took the beer from his hand and downed the rest of it, then she crashed her lips against his. He could taste the beer on her tongue as she licked at the seam of his mouth. 

 

“Let’s get your mind off of the trial and the verdict,” Rey said as she sunk her fingers into his wavy locks. 

 

“And how might you suggest we do that?” Ben asked with a smirk. 

 

Rey released her hold on him and started to tug her blouse over her head and then kicked off her heels and shimmied out of her skirt. She sauntered over to his bedroom in nothing but her matching lace bra and panties. Rey looked over her shoulder at him and winked before reaching behind herself and unclasping the bra. Then she walked through the doorway, leaving him behind to gape at her from the kitchen. 

 

Ben practically ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him as he started to rid himself of his clothing. Rey walked up to him and started to help him with his tie. When she pulled the tie loose, she held it in her hands and smiled wickedly. 

 

“I think we can have a little fun with this? What do you think, Ben? Should I tie you up or would you rather tie me up?”

 

His mouth went dry and speaking became impossible. 

 

“You… bed. Now,” he stuttered. 

 

Rey giggled as she flopped back on the bed. Ben crawled over her and grabbed her hips, flipping her so she was on her stomach. 

 

“Arms behind your back,” he commanded. 

 

Rey obeyed and Ben used his tie to secure her wrists together. He let his large palm smooth over her perfect peachy ass. Ben grabbed the tiny band at the top of her panties and pulled them roughly down her thighs. He grabbed her ass, holding one cheek in each hand as he massaged the soft flesh. Then he lifted his palm and let it come down on her ass with a crack. 

 

“Oh!” Rey yelped. 

 

Ben smoothed the sting and leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

 

“Tell me to stop. If you don’t like it sweetheart, I’ll stop.” 

 

Rey wiggled her ass against his hardening crotch.

 

“Don’t stop,” she gasped into the pillows. 

 

Ben lifted her hips and rubbed his clothed erection against her bottom, groaning in pleasure at the feel of how warm and wet she already was. Her wrists were tied at such an angle he was sure it was uncomfortable for her. Slowly, he pulled on the end of the tie to release the knot. Rey put her arms up on either side of her head and Ben smoothed his hand up the expanse of her back, massaging her shoulders. 

 

“That’s my girl. My perfect girl. I’m going to eat that pretty pussy of yours and then I am going to fuck you.” 

 

Rey whined as he lowered his mouth to her pussy, licking her from behind as he held her hips in place. Rey arched her back, pressing more of her sweet cunt into his face. He rolled his tongue over her clit before sucking the bud between his lips. Rey’s thighs shook as he sucked and licked her through her orgasm, drinking her in with every pulse against his tongue. 

 

She collapsed on the bed and rolled over onto her back, holding her arms out for him— beseeching. 

 

Ben pulled his boxers down, releasing his cock and crawled back on top of Rey, kissing her deeply as he grabbed his erection and lined himself up with her pussy. 

 

“I love you,” Ben chanted. “I love you, I love you. My sweet girl.” 

 

He slid to the hilt inside her and stilled, just marveling at the feel of her tight cunt. 

 

“I love you, Ben,” Rey replied as she carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a heated kiss. 

 

Ben grabbed her hip and pushed in deeper. She moaned out his name and met him thrust for thrust. 

 

“So perfect. Your pussy was made for me,” he groaned. 

 

“Yes,” Rey agreed. “You, only you, Ben.” 

 

“Only you, Rey. Only ever you.” 

 

He dipped down and kissed her collarbone, working his lips over her soft skin. He kissed around the underside of her perky breast. He kissed up the soft swell until he reached her nipple. Ben sucked her nipple into his mouth and felt the tight bud stiffen against his tongue. 

 

God she was perfect. 

 

He released her breast with a sloppy pop and grabbed her hips with both hands. He started to pound into her relentlessly. 

 

“Come for me, baby. Come on my cock. I want to feel it. I want to feel you,” he crooned. 

 

He slipped one hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it in circles as he snapped his hips. Ben could already feel himself growing closer to his release. But he wanted to feel Rey as her walls fluttered around his cock. He wanted to watch her face as she fell into her release. 

 

He rubbed her little button faster, and Rey grabbed his hair in tight fists as she brought their lips together. She nipped at his lower lip and screamed as she fell over the edge. Ben thrusted into her a few more times before spilling inside of her. 

 

Ben pulled out of her and laid down beside her on the bed. He looked over to her and let out a content sigh. 

 

“That was amazing. You were amazing,” Ben babbled. 

 

“So were you,” Rey smiled. 

 

Ben brushed a hand through his hair and grinned. All of the anxiety from the trial seemed to have left him. 

 

That is, until his phone pinged with an alert. Ben jumped up from the bed and hurriedly grabbed his pants and searched for his phone. He pulled it out and read the notification. 

 

“They’ve… they’ve reached a verdict,” Ben announced. 

 

***

 

The courtroom was packed when they arrived. Rey took her place on the bench right behind Ben. She knew that he was nervous about the results so she tried to be strong for him, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. 

 

This had been what they both had worked after for so long. Snoke was always behind this corruption. He was always two steps ahead of them. Never being held accountable for the crimes that he committed. But today could be a change. Today he could be sentenced and put behind bars, where he belonged. 

 

Judge Holdo entered the room and everybody rose to their feet. She sat down at her seat and everybody was asked to sit down. 

 

Once everybody had quieted down in the courtroom, Holdo let the jury inside. They took their seats and Rey tried to read the look on their faces. 

 

_ Did you do the right thing? Did you put him away? Please. Please. Please let it be a guilty verdict.  _

 

“Desmond Snoke, will you please rise and face the jury,” Holdo announced. She turned her attention to the jury and asked, “Have you found a verdict?” 

 

“Yes, your honor,” a middle aged woman said at the first seat in the jury box. 

 

“Will the presiding juror please read off the verdict?” Holdo asked. 

 

“In the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, we find the defendant Desmond Snoke guilty.”

 

Rey grabbed onto the Ben’s arm as she held her breath. 

 

“In the charge of child sex trafficking, we find the defendant Desmond Snoke guilty.”

 

“In the charge of aggravated sexual assault to a minor, we find the defendant Desmond Snoke guilty.” 

 

_ Guilty. Guilty on all charges.  _

 

Judge Holdo looked to the jury as she went down the line or jurors and asked if this was their verdict. Each juror answered with a resound  _ yes. _

 

“Mr. Snoke, if you would like to make a statement you may do so now,” Holdo said. 

 

Rey looked over to the man that had caused so many pain and suffering. The man that  _ shot _ her Ben, or at least hired somebody to shoot him. The man that had sexually abused and manipulated young men and women. He was finally getting what he deserved. 

 

Snoke looked pale as he looked over to the jury. He snarled and then seemed to catch himself and relaxed his face into an impassive expression. 

 

“I am very disappointed with the verdict of this trial. Because I am innocent. I didn’t do anything to Ms. Drake and I certainly didn’t do anything to Mr. Thannison. This entire trial has been an abomination and a  _ fucking _ miscarriage of justice. I will not go down without a fight. You can take me away in handcuffs and throw me in a cell… but you better goddamn believe that I will be appealing this verdict. This  _ farce _ of a trial.... This….” 

 

“That’s enough Mr. Snoke,” Holdo yelled. “This jury has found you guilty of all counts. You have not shown an ounce of remorse for your actions and you are a threat to children and young adults. I’m sentencing you to two life sentences plus 30 years with no possibility of parole.” 

 

Snoke’s mouth hung open in a stupor and he blinked at the judge. 

 

“Warden, take him to the transport. Get him out of my sight.” 

 

***

 

Snoke was handcuffed and had to be physically removed from the courtroom. He yelled and thrashed against the warden and the ballif. He spat at Ben and cursed at Hux as he was pulled through the doors. 

 

Ben walked over to Hux and shook his hand. The ginger man looked like he was going to vomit. 

 

“You won’t be so lucky next time,” Hux snarked. 

 

Ben replied with a snide, “Better luck next time,” and turned on his heel. 

 

Rey threw herself into his waiting arms and gave him a sweet chaste kiss on his lips in the courtroom. They had done it. They finally put Snoke away. 

 

As they parted from their embrace, Amy tackled them both sobbing happily in their arms. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and Amy, thankful that he had put away Snoke. A monster that would no longer be able to hurt anybody else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

 

Ben held Rey’s hand, interlacing their fingers as he drove to the restaurant. Amy and Jessika were in the backseat and they were meeting with Finn, Rose, and Poe to celebrate winning the trial. They invited Thannison to come out with them as well— since his testimony was one that sealed Snoke’s fate. The man was reluctant but acquiesced.  

 

As they arrived, Ben walked in with his hand on the small of Rey’s back. He gave the hostess the name of the reservation and they were brought back to a private room. Ben and Rey sat beside each other on one side of the table as Jessika and Amy took seats across from them. They talked amongst themselves until the rest of their party trickled in, taking the remaining seats. 

 

***

 

“So Amy, what’s next for you?” Jessika asked. 

 

Amy was eating small bites of her steak. She wiped her hands on her napkin and took a sip of water before answering. 

 

“I was thinking of going to school.” 

 

“That’s great, Amy. Anything you are interested in?” Rey asked. 

 

“I was thinking of becoming a social worker. So I could help young men and women like me— that grew up in the foster system.” 

 

Ben smiled. He could definitely see Amy becoming a social worker. 

 

Finn and Rose were talking quietly to each other and smiling. Ben wondered when they had become an item— but it was clear that the two were very taken with each other. The jealousy that once tugged at Ben’s heart loosened. He knew that Rey was his and was never interested in anybody else. He felt foolish for letting his emotions get the best of him. 

 

Ben lifted Rey’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She looked over at him and grinned. God she was gorgeous. How had he gotten so lucky?

 

“So, Ben,” Jessika spoke up. “When are you two going to tie the knot?” His partner was smirking. 

 

Ben kissed Rey on the lips; once, twice, three times. Poe whistled from the other side of the table. 

 

“We will tie the knot once we are ready. We aren’t rushing into anything,” Ben supplied as he put his hand in his pants pocket and rubbed his thumb over the tiny velvet box. 

 

***

 

After everybody said their goodbyes, Ben drove Rey back to his apartment. They walked in and she tossed her purse on the kitchen counter before grabbing a beer out of his refrigerator. 

 

“Hey baby,” Ben said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against him. “What do you think about moving in with me?” 

 

Rey took a long swig of the beer and placed it on the counter. Then she slung her arms around his neck and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Rey replied, brushing her nose against his own. 

 

Ben lifted her up and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and Rey straddled his hips as she sunk her fingers into his hair and kissed him deeply. 

 

Rey stood up in front of him, between his legs. She started to shimmy out of her trousers, kicking them off to the side. She pulled her blouse over her head and stepped forward to cup Ben’s face in her hands. 

 

He grabbed her ass, palming her cheeks in each of his big hands. Her goddamn perfect ass. Ben started to pull her panties down her thighs until she was standing in nothing but her lace bra. He grabbed her waist and tossed her onto the bed. 

 

“Stay,” Ben commanded. 

 

He pulled his shirt out of his trousers and started to loosen his tie. Ben teased her as he slowly undressed, taking his time with each of the buttons of his dress shirt. When he took off his trousers, he was mindful of the velvet box that was still in the pocket. He folded the pants and placed them on top of the dresser. 

 

Ben crawled over her body, wearing only his boxer briefs. He reached his hand behind Rey’s back and unclasped her bra. He tossed it aside and took in her bare breasts. Ben kissed her lips first and then feathered kisses down her jaw and neck, darting his tongue out to taste the salt on her skin. 

 

He kissed around the curve of her breast and then bit into the soft swell. Rey yelped and forcefully grabbed his head, bringing his mouth down to her peaked nipple. His eyes fluttered closed as he sucked at the tight bud, loving the feel of it between his lips. He released her tit with a slick pop and moved on to her neglected breast. 

 

Rey was tugging at his hair and the pleasure pain of it only served to make his cock grow harder. He groaned against her breast, pulling away and kissing her nipples, one and then the other. 

 

“I love these tits,” Ben growled. 

 

“God Ben,” Rey whimpered. “I need you. I need you inside me.” 

 

“Yes, darling. Yes.” 

 

Rey pushed her hands down the back of his briefs, grabbing his bottom as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck me, Ben.” 

 

Together they pulled down his briefs, released his erection. Ben grabbed the base and run the head of his cock through her already slick folds. 

 

“God, so wet for me already. All for me, Rey.” 

 

He bumped her clit and teased her before finally lining himself up with her sopping cunt and pressing inside. 

 

Ben bottomed out inside of her tight little pussy and Rey let out a heady moan. 

 

“I love you,” Ben crooned. “I fucking love you, Rey. You’re my world. You’re my everything.” 

 

“Yes, Ben,” Rey babbled. “Love you so much. You’re mine. Only mine!” 

 

Ben started to thrust, “yes, it’s only you and me babe. You and me.” 

 

He pressed into her waiting body, watching as her tits bounced with each snap of his hips. This was perfect. This was how it was meant to be— him and Rey, together. 

 

Rey nipped at his lower lip and he groaned as he tongue darted out to soothe the sting. 

 

Ben grabbed her hip as he started to pound into her. Rey grabbed his ass as she met him thrust for thrust, eager to have him fill her completely. 

 

“I’m getting close,” Rey whispered, biting her lower lip as he hit that spot inside that he knew made her jolt with pleasure. 

 

“Come for me, baby. I want to feel it. Come on my cock.” 

 

As if her body was obeying his command, Rey fell into her release. Her walls fluttered and contracted around his cock— milking him of his own orgasm. 

 

Ben shouted as he came deep inside her cunt. He collapsed on top of her sweaty body and kissed her sweetly. 

 

“I love you, beautiful.” 

 

“And I love you,” Rey replied between kisses.

 

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. It was warm and comforting in Rey’s embrace. Ben had never felt more at home.

 

***

 

The following day Ben took Rey hiking at Breakneck Ridge. They hiked up the rocky peaks for a few hours, enjoying the cool autumn weather. It was a perfect escape from the busy life of New York City. 

 

Once they got to the top of the peak, Ben put his backpack down and pulled out two blankets. He spread one down and they sat side by side as he pulled the other over their legs. 

 

“You can see everything from up here,” Rey said. 

 

“Yes, I love hiking. The world is so big and full of such natural wonder.” 

 

Rey riffled through her pack and pulled out their snacks. They had bottles of water and fresh fruit with cheese slices and trail mix. 

 

Rey rested her head on Ben’s shoulder as they looked out at the view. They could see the gentle mountainous slopes and the lake that was situated between the peaks. 

 

As Rey was distracted, taking pictures of the scenery— Ben unzipped the front pocket of his backpack and pulled out the black velvet box. He situated himself so he was down on one knee and opened the box as he called out Rey’s name. 

 

She turned around and once she saw him down on one knee with a ring presented to her, she started to cry. 

 

“Rey, I love you. You’re my sweetheart. It’s only ever been you. Just you. Will you marry me?” 

 

She rushed over to him and tackled him, both of them falling down onto the blanket as she kissed him deeply. 

 

Once Ben pulled away for breath he gasped out, “I take that as a yes?” 

 

Rey nodded her head as she looked at him with her teary eyes. 

 

“Of course, it’s a yes! Yes I will marry you, Ben Solo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> Only the epilogue to go!!!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

 

Rey snuggled against Ben in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as they watched the flickering crackle of the fireplace. 

 

Her legs were stretched out in front of her and draped casually over Ben’s legs that were resting on the top of the coffee table.

 

His other hand rubbed circles over Rey’s round pregnant belly. 

 

They had been married for two years.

 

Two long years filled with late night conversations in the darkness of their bedroom, gentle kisses in the waking hours of the morning, and the understanding and devotion that could only come from friends that had been in love for many years. 

 

After Ben had proposed to Rey on the mountain, they decided to work on a book together detailing the investigation and the trial that brought down Snoke once and for all. It was important for them to share Amy’s story— to let others know that they aren’t alone. 

 

There was a copy of their book,  _ Light rises and Dark to meet it _ , on the bookshelf in their library. The library had become somewhat of a sanctuary to them. Often times they would find themselves kissing on the plush couch. Their kisses would turn heated and it would always end up with Rey riding Ben’s cock hard into the cushions. 

 

Rey wondered if that was how they conceived their daughter. She looked up at Ben—her husband—and placed her hand on top his own that was resting on her stomach. 

 

Ben leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her softly. 

 

“You are just so beautiful like this,” Ben crooned. “My girl, my beautiful wife— full of my child.” 

 

“ _ Our _ child,” Rey teased. 

 

When Rey had found out she was pregnant, Ben had begged her to take a desk job. Something that wasn’t as dangerous as her current position. It had been an argument at first. But then Rey saw the tears in Ben’s eyes and the  _ fear _ that her life would be taken from him in the same way that his father’s was. 

 

Her position as the Captain of the special victims unit allowed her to stay out of the field and dedicate her time to the paperwork. 

 

Ben was a doting husband and Rey had no doubt that he would be an incredible father to their daughter. He was always so careful with Rey with which she snapped back at him that she was pregnant, not some delicate flower. 

 

Ben kissed her deeply, running his tongue over the seam of her mouth.  _ Damn  _ these pregnancy hormones. How could her husband render her into a puddle of emotions from just a kiss? 

 

As if he sensed her thoughts, Ben lifted Rey into his arms and carried her like a bride back to their bedroom. He placed her down softly onto the bed and started to rid himself of his clothing. 

 

Rey was wearing a long sweater dress and a pair of plain cotton panties. Ben kissed up her thighs and licked over her slit, through the panties. Rey bucked her hips at the contact. 

 

Ben pushed the fluffy sweater over her round stomach and pressed a sweet kiss to the large swell. 

 

Little Hope was due any day now and Rey was starting to get restless. 

 

“Remember what the doctor said about sex inducing labor?” Ben said with a wink. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes. Though the doctor had mentioned something about that. She was starting to hope that it was true. 

 

She sat up and pulled the sweater dress over her head. Rey had forgone a bra beneath the sweater. Her breasts had swollen and were very tender.

 

Ben had always been a breast man— eager to lavish his attentions to her tits. But now, it was as if he couldn’t help himself. As soon as sweater hit the ground, Ben was on her. He was careful to lay beside her body as he licked and sucked at her nipples. He kissed each hardened peak before he made his way down her body and situated himself between Rey’s legs. 

 

He grabbed hold of the band of her white panties and yanked them roughly off, ripping them in the process. 

 

“Ben!” 

 

“What?” he asked before descending to her core. 

 

“Those were my comfy panties,” she whined. But her whines turned into moans as he licked at her slick folds. 

 

Rey couldn’t see him when she looked down between her legs, her swollen belly obstructed her view. So she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Ben’s tongue lapping at her clit. 

 

It didn’t take Rey long to come against his tongue and lips. As she came down from the aftershocks, Ben crawled up the bed and settled in behind her, kissing her neck. 

 

His cock was hard against the curve of her bottom. Rey rocked her hips against his and he groaned into her neck, nipping at her pulse point. 

 

“Please, Ben,” Rey whispered. 

 

Ben grabbed his shaft and guided it to her entrance, collecting her slick over the head of his cock before he pushed inside. 

 

He hissed as he bottomed out inside her, one hand resting on her belly protectively while the other moved beneath her pillow. 

 

Their love making was slow and sensual. Rey kept looking over her shoulder staring into the warm brown eyes of her husband as he thrust. 

 

Rey placed her hand on top of Ben’s and their fingers intertwined. She felt her second orgasm as it jolted to her core. Her walls fluttered and contracted around his length, milking Ben of his own release. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, even as Ben’s cock grew soft inside Rey. Sometime after they had both fallen asleep, Rey was awoken to dampness between her legs. 

 

She woke Ben with a start. 

 

“Ben, I think my water broke,” she gasped. 

 

Ben leapt out of the bed and started pacing the room in a panic. Rey watched him as he ran a hand through his hair and started gathering things to take to the hospital— all the while completely nude. 

 

“Ben!” Rey giggled.

 

He didn’t seem to hear her so she tried once more. 

 

“Ben!” His eyes snapped up to meet her face. 

 

“The hospital bag is already packed,” Rey said, pointing to the suitcase by the end of the bed. “And I think you need to get dressed.” 

 

***

 

Hours later, Rey held their baby daughter against her chest. Rey was exhausted from labor yet she didn’t want to sleep in fear of missing out on a second of Hope’s first moments. 

 

Ben was on the hospital bed, kissing Rey’s temple as he gently touched Hope’s dark head of hair. 

 

Many of their friends and family came to visit them. Leia had taken Hope out of Rey’s arms and insisted to hold the baby while Rey ate something. Ben hovered over his mother urging her to be careful with his daughter’s neck, with which Leia hushed him and reminded Ben that she had held a newborn before. He was absolutely besotted with Hope and it warmed Rey’s heart. 

 

After man of the visitors had come and gone, Amy Drake stopped by to see them. Amy had become a close friend to Ben and Rey as the years had passed after the trial. 

 

Amy had gotten her life on track. She became a social worker after she finished school and did a brief internship at Ben’s law firm. She even started dating a young man from one of her school classes. 

 

Rey felt tears burn in her eyes when she saw Amy holding Hope. 

 

“These postpartum emotions,” Rey said as she wiped her cheeks. 

 

“Amy, Rey and I have something we want to ask you. We don’t want you to feel pressured but it’s something we hope you will consider.” 

 

Amy looked over to Ben and Rey, still holding Hope in her arms.

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and encouraged him to continue. Tears were still spilling down Rey’s face. 

 

“We would like you to be Hope’s godmother.” 

 

Amy gasped and stuttered to speak. 

 

“It’s okay if you can’t, or don’t want…” Rey babbled. 

 

“No! No, I’d be honored,” Amy said as she traced a finger down Hope’s cheek. “I would love to be Hope’s godmother.”

 

***

 

Once they were released from the hospital, Ben and Rey arrived back home with little Hope. Ben held Hope against his chest, her little nose pressed up against his neck. 

 

She was the perfect combination of him and Rey, with his dark hair and Rey’s hazel eyes. 

 

Ben put Hope in her bassinet beside their bed and then wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured. 

 

Rey smiled brightly at him, that smile that he fell in love with all those years ago. 

 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” 

 

Ben cupped her face and kissed her deeply. 

 

“I love you, Rey Solo. You’ll never be alone again.” 

 

“Neither will you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori! 
> 
> Thank you everybody for coming along on this journey with me! It means so much to me. Every comment, kudo, hit. Just thank you!


End file.
